Two Sides Of Life
by Anarchy-Girl
Summary: Happy Lowman is not just the Tacoma Killer, he is also a father and boyfriend. He had tried to keep the club away from Ana & their daughter,when Ana gets dragged in because of her connections, can he keep his family safe? Will Ana trust Happy to keep them safe? Or will she run to protect her and her child? When she finds out more than she should, will Happy, Jax & Opie protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story has been playing around in my head for quite a while and with all of the confusion with the other story. I'm going with this one instead, so I decided to type it out and see what you all thought. I'd like to state that I do not own any of the SOA characters, and anything remotely related to the show in this story goes to Kurt Sutter. I will however teak most of it for this story. Please let me know what you think, and if it's a keeper or not. Enjoy!

**Two Sides Of Life**

**Chapter 1**

He wasn't the same man known as the Tacoma Killer when he walked through the dark red door. He wasn't the intense silent man who could make a grown man cry by torturing him for hours. He wasn't the same man that he was when he was with SAMCRO. He was just a father, and a boyfriend. Walking into the one story home, hearing cartoons playing on the TV. He took his cut off and hung it on the coat hanger that was nailed to the wall. He loved the smell of his home that he shared with Ana Trager, his girlfriend of nearly 6 years and their 3 year old daughter Isabelle. It was a mixture of baking and candles. It reminded him of times when he was on a run, and would have the smell just hit him when he was home sick, and wanting to be with his two favorite girls.

For the longest time he had never thought he'd settle down, and become a father. But when he had met Ana Trager, Tig's only daughter, his life completely changed. He couldn't get enough of the dark haired beauty.

Walking further into the home, and placing his gun on top of the fridge out of reach of his daughter, Happy heard giggling coming from the living room, he smiled to himself. He glanced at the oven and noticed that there was some sort of pasta cooking, and noticed the fresh baked cookies, and he quickly snatched one.

Walking further into the home, and standing in the door way to the living room. He felt a tinge of happiness shoot through him seeing his daughter and the love of his life sitting on the couch singing with the movie on the flat screen TV.

"Frozen again?" Happy questioned after taking a moment to enjoy the two dark haired ladies in his life.

"Daddy!" Isabelle yelled and jumped off the couch and ran to him as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Isabelle was the perfect mix between Ana and Happy. She had almost jet black hair, like Happy had as a child, but Ana's facial features, and bright blue eyes, with Happy's tanned skin.

"Hey munchkin. Been good for mama?" Happy questioned as he played with a curly strand of her hair. "Uh huh. I good!" Isabelle loved being in her father's arms, and everyone knew that she was indeed a daddy's girl. Happy carried her to the couch where he bent down and kissed Ana.

"Ew!" Isabelle squealed out of Happy's arms. "Ew?" Happy questioned and quickly grabbed Isabelle and peppered kisses all over her face causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Daddy!" She squealed as he began to tickle her. "Enough! Enough!" She added and Happy had stopped and held her like a baby as she stared up at him in his arms. Happy cherished moments like these. He thought loving Ana was something, but when Isabelle came into their lives, it turned she turned him into a pile a mush. Staring into her bright blue eyes, Happy couldn't help but to remember when she was first born and wouldn't hardly ever put her down.

"I love you, ya know?" Happy questioned his daughter and she nodded her little head. "I wuv jew too ya know." Isabelle flashed him a cheeky grin and Happy couldn't help but to laugh as he felt Ana wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"How was your day?" Ana questioned enjoying watching Happy and Belle together. "It was good, long but good. No issues." Happy stated as Isabelle got off his lap and made her way to her juice cup. Happy instantly pulled Ana into his lap.

"How was your day?" Happy questioned as he buried his face into the side of her neck and breathed in the smell of her shampoo mixed with perfume. "It was good. I had to stop by the hospital to fill out my vacation time, B saw Tara." Ana explained talking about one of her best friends, and Happy nodded his head.

Happy enjoyed just sitting with Ana in his arms listening to her talk. Even though nearly six years ago, he'd never in a million years want to voluntarily listen to a woman talk, but with Ana, he could never get enough. Happy knew that Ana had a couple of weeks vacation saved up at St. Thomas, before the end of the year, so she decided to take it since the end of the year was approaching quickly. Ana and Happy fell into a comfortable silence when they heard the front door open, which meant it was either Ana's father, or Kozik, Happy's closest friend.

"Papa!" Isabelle squealed with delight as she saw her crazy haired grandpa walking into the living room. "Squirt!" Tig picked her up and threw her in the air and placed a kiss on her head. "Seriously? Can't you guys get a room or somethin?" Tig questioned shielding Isabelle's eyes from Ana sitting on Happy's lap. Ana rolled her eyes and got off of Happy, who pulled her back into his lap and placed a passionate kiss on her plump lips.

"Seriously!?" Tig groaned and Happy smirked when Ana swatted at his chest. "I assume you are staying for dinner pops?" Ana questioned as she was walking out of the living room.

"You assumed correctly!" Tig hollered out to Ana as she entered the kitchen to take the pasta out of the oven. Ana always loved when Happy was home and not out on a run. A lot had changed between the couple since Ana had given birth to Isabelle. For the first couple of months of their relationship, Happy and Ana had fought about the rules of the road, and said that it was a deal breaker for her, and at first Happy had protested and went against her request and stuck to a blow job here or there. But with Ana being half crazy, not as nearly crazy as her father, she had let a guy go down on her and sent a picture to Happy saying if you can get some, I can.

Needless to say Happy blew a gasket, destroyed the Tacoma clubhouse and raced back to Ana demanding who the man was, and then fucked her until she could barely walk. Happy ended up agreeing to the rules of nothing happening on runs. It's not that he wanted other women, it was a release for him as he thought of Ana, but the crow-eaters were nothing compared to the real thing, so he gave it up, and had been faithful since.

When they had gotten past that little bump, the relationship set full sail, and ended up becoming like a married couple. Ana had met Happy's mother, who she adored completely, and when she found out she was pregnant it took her nearly a month to tell him, because they had never discussed children before, or their future. Most people in the club referred to them as beauty and the beast, which they never understood why, but it just stuck with the couple.

Ana felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach as she stared off in space thinking of the times she had first met the Tacoma Killer, and how much he has changed for his family, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to, for Ana and Isabelle.

"Dinner about ready baby?" Happy's deep voice whispered into her ear as she leaned back into his chest and sighed with happiness. "Yeah, can you wash up B while I get the plates?" Ana asked and Happy nodded his head. "Anything for my queen." Happy kissed the back of her head and walked off to get his wild child cleaned up for dinner.

Ana made four plates, and set them on the large kitchen table, and set out two beers for her father and man. Ana took a moment and cut up Isabelle's noodles since she ate like her father, which meant shoveling food into her mouth.

"I all clean!" Isabelle's sweet voice chirped in the kitchen a few minutes later and Ana picked her up and got her situated at the table and took her cup to refill it with milk. Tig came into the kitchen next, followed by Happy who sat down at the table with Ana taking a seat with B in between them.

Tig immediately began to dig into the pasta, along with Happy and Isabelle. Ana began to take small bites of her pasta, suddenly the smell of the sauce making her stomach queasy, as she immediately stood up and rushed out of the room to the restroom. Happy raised an eyebrow at her sudden departure, but Tig nor Isabelle noticed since the 'straggler's' came in, which what Ana had called Juice, and Chibs along with Half-Sack who didn't have any family in Charming and often came over to Ana and Happy's place.

Happy ignored them as they made their plates of food, knowing that it was usually their style to show up and eat the left overs, since Ana said that she didn't care, but he went to check on his girl.

Ana wasn't sure what it was but she emptied the contents in her stomach as she heard a small knock on the bathroom door, and Happy entered the bathroom just as she flushed the toilet. "What's wrong?" Happy asked worried and Ana bent down to the faucet of the sink and turned the water on to rinse her mouth out. Happy's large hand covered the small of her back as he rubbed it gently as she brushed her teeth and used mouth wash. "Go eat babe. I'll be out in a minute." Ana instructed not wanting Happy's food to get cold. But Happy stayed in place. "It's probably just a bug, I haven't felt the greatest today." Ana tried to reassure him, and he reluctantly left, still not satisfied with the answers.

Happy made his way back to the kitchen to see Isabelle with pasta sauce all over her face and shook his head at his daughter. "Don't get that in your hair girl." Happy rasped out sitting down next to his daughter who stuck her tongue out at him, and he playfully growled at her.

"Where's the lovie?" Chibs asked looking up from his plate. "She isn't feeling well. She'll be back in a minute." Happy explained and Chibs nodded his head at his answer as they finished their meals. Happy had just finished his first plate of food when Ana walked back in and noticed the other guests and she let out a small laugh. "You guys want more?" Ana asked and Happy noticed her face was slightly red as she made her way to pick up a plate to serve seconds. "Sit down mama, we can do it." Happy ordered and nudged her towards her chair and Ana didn't argue.

The table filled with small talk, something that Ana enjoyed. Even though she knew about the club life and grew up in it. It was one of her rules that there was no club talk at the dinner table, and everyone seemed perfectly fine talking about anything and everything with Isabelle and herself.

Happy noticed that Ana picked at her plate and looked in the fridge and noticed that there was ginger ale, and poured her a glass knowing that it helped her stomach is she was ever sick, and the same went for Isabelle. He put the glass down in front of her as he finished making his second plate, and rested a hand on her leg.

Ana knew that the guys had been busy because of The Mayans stealing their gun shipments and burning down their weapon warehouse, and knew that the next couple of days were going to be busy for the sons.

"This is delicious Ana." Half-Sack commented on the pasta and Ana let out a small smile. "Thanks Kip." Ana replied as she helped Isabelle finish her food. "Mama?" Isabelle took a drink of her milk and looked at her mother. "Yeah baby?" Ana questioned as she got a napkin and began to wipe off her daughter's hands. "What's a half-sack?" Isabelle questioned and Happy choked on his food, and Ana was speechless. "papa calls uncle Kip half-sack." Isabelle added, and Happy glared at Isabelle's father as Juice and Chibs laughed.

"Uh..it's just a nick name they gave him." Ana tried to explain but couldn't think of a way to tell her daughter the real reason, so stuck with the basics. "Yeah, like how we call you B or Belle." Juice added helping Ana out. "Exactly." Ana smiled as her daughter looked satisified with the answer. "If you guys can just put the dishes in the sink, I will do them after I give miss pasta face here a bath." Ana added picking up her daughter. "Nah, we got em'. Just relax mama." Happy stated as he stopped her with a hand to her stomach. "It's fine, I will just wash them when I'm done with B." Ana protested and Happy glared at her. "Let's go get you a bath missy." Ana stated as she walked around Happy and out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Tig questioned, and Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She said she isn't feeling well. Got sick when she went to the bathroom." Happy stated as he finished off his second plate. "She didn't touche the ginger ale?" Tig questioned furrowing his eyebrows, and Happy glanced at the cup that was untouched. "Nah, guess not." Happy stated as he got up and put his dish in the sink. "Ya know, she never drank ginger ale when she was pregnant with B when she had morning sickness." Tig stated out loud and Happy kept his attention on the dishes as he put the rest of the food in the trash. But Tig was right, any other time she'd drink ginger ale if her stomach was upset but not when she was pregnant. She nearly had a coronary when Happy had brought it home and she drank a glass and complained for hours about her stomach being upset. But he brushed it off as the guys started to pile the dishes in the sink and helped Happy clean up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Ana was in sweatpants and a tank top with a blanket on her as she sat on the couch with Isabelle wrapped in her knitted white baby blanket she refused to let go of, with the guys sitting around drinking beer, when Tig's phone rang. When he answered the phone he motioned the guys, which meant it was club business. Happy slightly frowned and glanced towards Ana who was holding their daughter as she was watching the movie on TV.<p>

"We gotta go." Tig stated vaguely, since he knew that Ana liked being left in the dark with some things and everyone got up and began to put their cuts back on and thanked Ana for dinner. Happy lingered for a moment, "I'll be home as soon as I can." Happy bent down and kissed her, "I know, be safe." Ana replied as Happy rubbed Isabelle's back lightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you both." Happy stated and got 'I love you' backs as they refocused on the movie.

Thankfully Isabelle didn't ask too many questions, and just knew that daddy had to work funny hours sometimes with papa and her uncles as she referred to them. But Happy had stated several times that he never wanted Isabelle to find out what type of a man he was for the club.

That night, shit went to a hand basket for the Sons of Anarchy. The Mayan's President, Marcus Alvarez's son had put a hit out on Clay, as he and Tig went to meet with a friend of the Irish. Which ended up getting sent to the clubhouse to deal with the gun shot wounds he had received. Thankfully, Tig nor Clay were injured in the line of fire, and Happy was thankful for that because Ana would of lost her mind if something would of happened to her father.

As Happy pulled into his driveway, killing the engine to his bike and locking it up in the garage he made his way inside his home, and set the alarm. He noticed that the living room light was on, but there was not a sound in the house which he knew that Ana and Isabelle were sound asleep. As he made his way through the home, he stopped and checked in on his little girl who was sound asleep, sucking her thumb. He quietly walked into the bedroom and covered her up rest of the way as she clung to her stuffed animal monkey and gently kissed her forehead. Happy walked out of the room and towards the master bedroom and heard their shower running as he took off his cut and tossed it on the chair that was in the room, and placed his gun in the drawer of the night stand on his side of the bed, and stripped out of his clothes and made his way into the bathroom to see Ana standing under the steaming hot water. Happy smiled feeling at peace being back at home with his family as he slipped into the shower to show Ana just how much he had missed being away from her from for just that short time.

The next morning Happy woke up feeling extra happy, and glanced at the time and knew that they had a little bit until Isabelle would wake up, so he rolled on top of his perfect old lady, and began to place kisses on her naked body. The warmth of her soft skin, Happy could never get tired of as she slowly started to wake up. "Mm..morning.." Ana smirked as Happy nudged himself between her legs and gently thrusted into her slowly. "I'm about to make it a good morning." Happy chuckled lightly as they made love. "Indeed a good morning." Ana sighed once the two were coming down from their climaxes as Happy held her close to his body, as she traced circles on his bare chest.

"What you got planned today?" Happy asked as he mindlessly played with her long brown hair. "I'm going to go visit Abel at St. Thomas. B has been wanting to see him. And I figured I'd grab lunch with Tara." Ana explained. "What about you?" Ana asked as she stretched her body like a cat. "Club shit to handle." Happy stated vaguely, and Ana just nodded her head when she heard the foot steps of her daughter. "Get dressed daddy." Ana stated and Happy reached down and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and tossed Ana his shirt as they quickly got dressed in time for Isabelle to come running in and jumping on the bed.

"We go see Abel?" Isabelle questioned and Ana laughed lightly. "Yeah baby, we're going to go see Abel today, and then have lunch with Aunt Tara. How's that sound?" Ana questioned and Happy's phone rang and Ana couldn't help but to roll her eyes since it wasn't even eight in the morning yet.

Ana for some reason was angry with Happy that their family morning had gotten cut short, and ignored him as he tried to say goodbye to her. Happy knew that mornings were their thing, but he couldn't control when the club needed him, but knew that he would make it up to her later.

Ana had taken Isabelle to see Abel, Jax's son who was born 10 weeks early due to his junkie wife over-dosing. When she ran into Tara, she looked distraught and when they had lunch, Tara explained to Ana about her ex -boyfriend who was an ATF agent had stalked her. Ana knew some details about Josh, but didn't know much, but Tara had trusted her with the information because she was her best friend.

"Why don't you and I go out tonight? Girls night." Ana suggested and Tara smiled. "You know what, I like that idea." Tara agreed, thinking that a night out with Ana would do her some good. "I can have Gemma watch B for me, she loves spending time with Gram." Ana stated as she watched her daughter chase around a butterfly in the hospital court yard. "You know what, give me a few minutes and let me finish my rounds and I'll head out with you." Tara explained and Ana nodded her head. "I'll be here waiting. I'll call Gemma in the process." Ana stated as Tara nodded and excused herself.

Ana knew that Jax and Tara had a long love for each other, and the fact that Jax had killed the ATF agent for her, was weighing heavy on Tara's mind, so she thought going out would do some good. Ana herself hadn't been out in quite sometime, besides a few parties at the clubhouse when Gemma would watch Isabelle, or when she insisted on staying with her papa. Ana quickly called Gemma who agreed to watch Isabelle for the night, and she knew that she should run it by Happy, but in the moment she didn't care since he had been busy with the club, she deserved a night out with her friend.

Once Tara and Ana had dropped off Isabelle that evening with Gemma the girls were dressed to impress even though they weren't doing it for the attention, and was heading to Oakland to a few of their bars that had good bands playing.

Right when Ana had gotten into the bar her phone rang and it was Happy. "This should be interesting." Ana spoke to Tara who slightly laughed. Ana answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ana answered the phone and Happy could hear music in the background.

"Where the hell are you?! And where the hell is our daughter?!" Happy snapped at the sound of the music and people chattering in the background.

"She is staying the night with Gemma tonight, and I am with Tara having a girls night." Ana answered vaguely, and she knew it would get under Happy's skin. He didn't care that she had a girls night, but the fact that she wouldn't tell him where she was pissed him off.

"Okay smartass, where the fuck are you." Happy growled, showing little patience. "I ain't fucking around Ana." Happy added with attitude in his voice and Ana rolled her eyes.

"We're in Oakland listening to a few bands play. Chill the hell out." Ana snapped and hung up the phone.

Happy was pacing around the living room of his home when he realized that neither Ana or Isabelle was there. When he had called Ana and said she was in Oakland, and then hung up on him he was furious. He instantly called Jax.

"Yeah?" Jax answered the phone.

"You know Tara and Ana are in Oakland?" Happy questioned and Jax nearly choked on a beer.

"Why are they in Oakland? Don't they know that's niners territory?" Jax questioned to himself at his best friend and lover's stupidty, and let out a sigh.

"I'm going there. You in?" Happy questioned, not wanting any of the niners to come in contact with his old lady. "Yeah, I'll round up the guys." Jax added as he hung up the phone.

What Happy didn't realize was that with him showing up in his cut would just cause more harm than good for his family. He had tried to keep Ana out of the line of fire, but when new people arrive in Charming, they take a certain interest in Happy Lowman's girlfriend, that turns their world upside down.

* * *

><p>AN: Do you think it's a keeper or no? Let me hear your thoughts :) I'll also post the second chapter to give you a taste of how the story will go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this story so far. Reviews are welcome and truly appreciated. :)

**Two Sides of Life**

**Chapter 2**

_"There you go, finding a hidden advantage in an unfortunate circumstance. Using pain to take it to the next level. Those are the type of things that turn players into kings._"

Ana and Tara were sitting in a bar, and they both noticed that they were the only two white women in the bar, minus a few guys that came in and out, but Ana didn't really pay too much attention. She was too occupied listening to a man play a cover of B.B. King. Tara looked at her friend and noticed how focused she was with the music and had happiness in her eyes as she look at the older gentlemen play "Chains N Things".

Tara had ordered a glass of whiskey for her and Ana, and sat at the table just enjoying the music that seemed to relax both of their minds.

What neither woman noticed was the fact that in the bar several of the black men were sporting the color purple, indicating that they were apart of the one-niners. But Laroy noticed the two women from his corner booth, and knew that they were far from home. He had watched them when they had came in, and kept an eye on them to make sure that they weren't going to cause any issues. He noticed the long darker haired girl was too focused on the music through out the evening, with the other woman in her own little world. Once the music had stopped he noticed his girlfriend walking over to the two women, and decided he could find out what he needed by introducing himself.

Ana and Tara were in the middle of speaking to each other when a woman approached with a man. Ana instantly noticed the colors the man was wearing were purple. "Shit." She thought to herself, now realizing that they were in one-niner territory, and she glanced at Tara who looked slightly nervous but put a small smile on her face and finished her whiskey slowly.

"Excuse me." The woman smiled to Ana and Tara. Ana was more of the talker between her and Tara. "Hi." Ana smiled to the woman. "My name is Natasha." The woman held out her hand and Ana shook it. "Ana, and this is Tara." Ana replied shaking her hand. "I'm Laroy." Laroy stepped beside his girlfriend and stuck his hand out to shake. "Ana. Nice to meet you." Ana said politely and Laroy smiled and gestured to a seat at the table, "Do you mind?" He asked and Ana shook her head no and watched as Laroy and Natasha sat down, with his few of his men close by.

"I guess this looks a little strange right? Two white women in an all black bar?" Ana chuckled nervously and Laroy slightly laughed while Natasha didn't hold back her laughter. "Yeah, it kind of does. What brings you to Oakland? To here out of all the places?" Laroy asked. Ana played with her straw in her glass of water. "I'm actually a really big fan of B.B. King, and I saw a flyer at the hospital I work at about guys covering his songs, and wanted to check it out." Ana stated honestly and Laroy raised an eyebrow. "B.B. King huh?" Laroy asked, and Ana nodded her head. "When I was pregnant with my daughter, I had insomnia and I have an old record player, and it was the only thing she'd listen to stop kicking the crap out of me." Ana explained and everyone at the table laughed. Laroy looked at her with a genuine smile, "Your daughter must have good taste then, my son would listen to any and every disney song known to man kind." Laroy laughed loudly when Ana made a face. "My daughter is stuck on Frozen at the moment, and it drives me insane." Ana laughed and Natasha commented, "Girl, try listening to Hakuna Matata for weeks in and out. I swear Tamon and Pumba are embedded in his brain." Natasha explained and Tara even busted out laughing.

"So, you said you work at a hospital?" Natasha asked and Ana nodded her head. "We're both doctors at St. Thomas." Ana replied when Laroy had to step away to take a phone call, and Laroy came back to the table. "So, two doctors with great taste in music, and white on top of it." Laroy joked liking Ana's sense of humor, and wasn't sure about Tara since she was rather quiet.

For the next hour Natasha and Ana shared photos of their children and told stories while Laroy cracked up with the white woman's sense of humor. Ana had even told Natasha about mommy and me classes that helped her and her daughter bond since she didn't breast feed, since Natasha had a one year old.

Laroy looked up when the door opened and saw the Sons Of Anarchy walk in with furious looking faces. "I think there are a few gentlemen looking for you." Laroy gestured to the door, and Ana rolled her eyes. "I apologize, I honestly didn't realize that we were in your territory. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Ana began to apologize to Laroy who shook his head. "It's fine, you caused no harm, and plus you are pretty damn funny for a white chick." Laroy stated as he glanced at Natasha, letting her know that she needed to leave. Ana had written down her number on a napkin and handed it to Natasha, after talking with her, she saw how sweet she was. "If you ever want to grab lunch or have a play date with the kids." Ana stated and Natasha sent her a smile, and a nod.

"Should I go ahead and apologize for their mouths?" Ana whispered to Laroy from across the table and Laroy smiled at the woman with a laugh, "Nah. I'll just shoot one of them." Laroy joked, and Ana knew that but Tara didn't and gasped, which caused Ana to bust out laughing. "Which ones yours?" Laroy asked as the men approached and she didn't even have to turn around to look, because she felt his eyes on him. "The one with the scowl on his face, probably chewing a toothpick." Ana stated and Laroy looked behind her, "Damn girl, he's pissed." Laroy commented before standing up which meant that they were at the table.

"Ana. Outside. Now." Happy's voice graveled as all of the sons hands were on their guns. Ana ignored him and rolled her eyes. "Can you not act like a bunch of redneck assholes right now?" Ana questioned and noticed Happy's glare darken.

"As you can see fellas, the ladies are unharmed, and we were just enjoying friendly banter." Laroy stated calmly, and he knew that the sons were going to be mad at their old ladies. Happys eyes seemed to stare into Ana's soul as she looked up at him through her long eyelashes as Jax had a protective arm around Tara, while the rest of the guys stood in a ready stance.

"You know, this one here.." Laroy pointed to Ana, "She's funny as shit, and has great taste in music." Laroy commented and Happy tore his eyes away from Ana and on to Laroy. Even though the sons and one-niners were on good terms at the moment, it had never lasted long since it was club business. "If Dr. T and Dr. Knowles want to come back and listen to the music..." Laroy started and Ana interrupted, "Don't forget the food." Ana held up a finger and Laroy laughed, "And the food, they can. They will be protected as if they were are own families, and will not be apart of the club business any. You have my word." Laroy explained and Jax knew that Happy was fuming as he stared at Laroy, so he stepped in. "Thank you for that. We didn't know that they even knew about this place, but if they had caused any issues..." Jax began and Happy had finally had an arm around Ana, and she knew he was angry because he was tense but ignored it. "No not at all. But now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Laroy shook Jax's hand and then Tara's, and then Happy's. "You got a great woman here. You hurt her, I'll hurt you." Laroy knew Happy Lowman was the Tacoma Killer, but he had a soft spot for the dark haired woman for some reason, knowing that she was a mother and a good person, there weren't many of those around now a days. "Ana, it was a pleasure." Laroy smiled and shook her hand. "Give Natasha my love please, and seriously, tell her to try out that music shop I told you guys about." Ana stated and Laroy nodded.

Happy had practically dragged her out of the bar by her elbow while Jax was less angry with Tara.

"The fuck was that about!?" Happy growled when they approached their bikes. "Uh that was me enjoying good music? Talking to people? Uh, you and these assholes coming in like cavemen?" Ana questioned with sarcasm. "Do you know how dangerous Oakland is?" Tig finally chimed in. "Oh don't give me that bullshit. I was completely fine, and the last time I checked I was a grown ass woman. I know how to handle myself, so don't start." Ana snapped at her dad. "Get on the fucking bike." Happy growled and held out his helmet and she growled but put it on and Happy noticed the look in her eyes, and she was embarrassed by the sons actions. She didn't say a word as she got on the back of his bike and wrapped his arms around his waist, but he noticed that she wasn't clinging to him like normal, knowing she was angry with him.

The ride back to Charming was silent, the only sound that was being made was the echo's of the Harley's as they whipped past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. Approaching the first stop light in town, Jax looked towards Happy, "Clubhouse?" Jax questioned and Happy shook his head, "I'm taking her home." Happy stated and Jax nodded his head.

What none of the men saw was the truck that was parked on main street taking in an interest in the Sons, and who the two members had on the back of their bikes.

When Happy pulled into the driveway of their home, Ana wasted no time in getting off the bike and heading into the house without waiting on him. Happy sighed as he shut the garage door, and made his way into the house and set the alarm. He took off his boots by the door, and ran a hand over his face as he heard Ana slamming doors shut, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat it on the counter as he took off his cut and put it on the back of a kitchen chair. Once Happy heard water running, he knew that Ana was in the shower, probably to get the smell of smoke off of her.

Happy made his way through the living room and down the hall and heard her in the guest bathroom with had a bath tub and heard the water running still. He gently knocked on the door but had gotten no answer, and he tried the door handle, which was locked. "Ana, open the door." Happy stated sternly as he rested his forehead on the wooden door. He knew that she was upset about him showing up, but he needed her safe, their daughter needed her safe. Happy finished off his beer quickly and headed for the kitchen to grab a butter knife, since he could unlock the door from the hallway.

Ana was sitting in the bath tub, letting the hot water warm her body as the smell of the bubbles filled the air. She didn't want to argue with Happy on how he acted and chose to just unwind instead by a bath. Now that she sat in the large bathtub, she was glad that she invested in the Victorian style tub, something she had always wanted.

Hearing the door open, she knew Happy wouldn't stay out but she kept her eyes closed and ignored his shuffling around the bathroom.

"You goin to talk?" Happy's voice rasped out as she felt his thumb graze her cheek. "Got nothing to say." Ana's stated calmly as she still hadn't opened her eyes, she heard him sigh and finally opened her eyes as his hand traveled to her shoulder and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Ya know, I'm just trying to protect you." Happy's voice was low and raspy. "I wasn't in any danger, and you came in like you were my father. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Ana questioned. "I'm not your father, I'm your old man, and it's my job to protect you." Happy stated and watched as Ana adjusted herself in the tub. "Yeah, but it's not like I intentionally went to that bar, knowing it was run by Laroy." Ana stated and didn't feel like arguing with him, knowing that it wasn't going to go anywhere. So she just shook her head and stood up with water dripping down her naked body as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

Happy followed Ana out of the bathroom after he unplugged the bathtub to let the water drain. "Babe, come on.. we said we'd never go to bed mad at each other." Happy stated as he watched her dry off in their bedroom and put of a pair of panties and a t-shirt. "I'm not mad." Ana stated simply as she wrapped a towel around her long hair. "Damnit Ana, I'm not going to apologize for looking out for you." Happy growled getting annoyed with her cold shoulder.

"It's not that you were looking out for me asshole! It's because of the fact that you came in with guns blazing, and fucking embarrassed me." Ana growled and grabbed her pillow from the bed and the soft brown blanket that was folded at the end of the bed. "The fuck you going?" Happy questioned as he took off his shirt. "I'm sleeping on the couch." Ana stated and walked out of the room. Happy plopped down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, trying to understand why she was so angry, he just didn't get it, but he knew if he kept hounding her he'd make it worse.

Happy laid there hating the fact that Ana wasn't next to him. He didn't bother taking his jeans off as he laid his head on the pillow, it had been nearly an hour was sure that Ana was asleep, so he'd do what he always did when she'd fall asleep on the couch. He got up and didn't bother pulling up his jeans that hung low on his lips as he made his way through the house into the living room to see Ana sound asleep hugging the blanket. Happy approached her and wiped her dark hair out of her face, "Baby.." Happy whispered and heard her hum something and slightly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry..." Happy whispered as he stared at the sleeping beauty, and Ana whispered "Me too.." and Happy smiled slightly. "Can I take you to bed now?" Happy asked and watched her nod her sleepy head. Happy picked her up bridal style as she cuddled into his chest.

When he laid her down in the bed, she clung to him, with her arms on his chest, and her leg draped over his lower waist.

The next morning Happy woke up with Ana jolting out of his arms and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Happy instantly knew something was up and got up and went to check on her, but she shooed him out of the bathroom. When Ana was brushing her teeth after getting sick, she instantly knew what was happening, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for another baby.

"Babe, do you want tea?" Happy asked as she walked out of the bathroom with her long hair wrapped in a bun on her head and she nodded her head. Happy bent down and kissed her forehead as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Is it what I think?" Happy asked and Ana shrugged her shoulders, feeling grumpy. "I don't know for sure." Ana stated as she wrapped her arms around his toned waist, and Happy's phone went off. "Jesus Christ." Happy grumbled as he broke the hold to grab the phone and saw that it was Clay.

"Yeah?" Happy answered the phone.

"Need you at the clubhouse today." Clay ordered and Happy knew that meant club business. Ana knew she had to buy a pregnancy test, and was a little nervous because even though her and Happy weren't careful, they never fully discussed having other children.

"Find out and call me to let me know." Happy ordered and Ana nodded her head and watched as Happy moved around to get ready for his day.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the month, Ana had began to feel worse. With the death of Donna, she had been helping Mary and Piney with Kenny and Ellie since Opie had taken off to clear his head, as much as she could between work, letting Isabelle spend time with Winston kids.<p>

Ana was shocked when she had found out that it was supposedly the one-niners that had killed Donna, which she thought was strange but didn't question it. Happy had told her to stay out of Oakland and she agreed. Abel was home with Jax, and Tara had been getting more involved with him, so Ana was happy for her friends.

She hadn't seen Happy in a what felt like forever, to tell him the news she's been dying to tell him. Since their schedules were messed up from everything he was on a run, and was due home this weekend to take Isabelle to Bakersfield to visit his mom. Since Ana had to work a double that day, Happy was going to stop by the hospital to see her, and then pick up their daughter from Jax's house since Gemma had hired Neeta as a baby sitter for Abel and Belle.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening. <em>

*Ring. Ring.* Gemma heard the sound of cell phone, and untangled herself from husbands hold and reached for her phone that was next to her bed on the table. She saw that it was Tara Knowles who was calling, and at three o'clock in the morning. She immediately thought something was wrong with her grandson, Abel.

"Hello?" Gemma answered the phone quickly, and got out of bed quietly and stepping out of her large bedroom, making sure to not wake Clay.

"Gemma, I need you to come to the hospital." Tara's voice was shaky. "What's wrong? Is Abel okay?!" Gemma rushed out both question.

"It's not Abel. He's fine. It's uh.. Ana." Tara answered.

"Ana?! What happened?! Is she okay? What about Belle?" Gemma asked asking about Ana's daughter.

"Ana was attacked, and she's unconscious right now. Belle wasn't with her. I've tried to call Happy but Ana told me yesterday that Hap was taking B to Bakersfield to visit his mom." Tara explained.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Gemma stated and hung up the phone as she quickly rushed to get dressed. Turning on the light, waking up Clay in the process. "The hell are you doing woman?" Clay rasped out, opening one eye looking at his wife.

"We need to go to St. Thomas. Ana was attacked." Gemma said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows! I truly appreciate hearing your feedback and letting me know what you think of the story. This first couple chapters are kind of slow, but things will start to pick up soon.**

**Two Sides Of Life**

**Chapter 3**

Gemma rushed into Saint Thomas like a bat out of hell, and ran into Chief Wayne Unser who was waiting on her. "What the hell happened? Where is she!?" Gemma nearly shouted, and Wayne, being a long time friend of the Sons gently grabbed her arm. "She's being checked out now. Tara's in with her. We tried calling Happy but he isn't answering the phone." Wayne explained. "He's in Bakersfield with Bee, probably sleeping." Gemma explained as her and Wayne manuvered through the hospital and was told to wait in the waiting room by a nurse while Ana got checked out.

Eventually the small waiting room became filled. Tig was being consoled by Gemma while Clay was trying to demand answers on what happened. Juice, Chibs, Opie, Bobby, Piney, and Jax sat around silently with the prospects Half-Sack, Rat Boy and Fat Phil.

"Unser, what happened?" Tig asked once he controlled his emotions and stood up to approach the Chief. Clay approached the two men once he saw the look on Unser's face that was somber.

"There was a call over the radio. Something about a car at an abandon warehouse, it matched the description of Ana's car, so I went to check it out." Wayne began and had to take a breath. "I found her in the warehouse, covered up by a blanket, beaten." Unser said with a shaky breath. "She was knocked out cold when I got there, and brought her straight here." Unser added and Tig had lost it. He punched the wall, his piercing blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

Wayne couldn't began to feel the pain that Tig must of been going through in that moment, but he knew that if he didn't settle down any, he'd have to escort him out of the hospital, which was something he didn't want to do. He had know Ana since she was a little girl running around with dark pig tails and watched her grow into a beautiful woman. Wayne knew that she was Happy Lowman's old lady, and knew that once he showed up, all hell would break loose.

"Has anyone uh..got ahold of Happy?" Wayne asked after everyone was silent.

"We're all blowing up his phone as we speak." Opie answered as he held his phone up to his ear.

* * *

><p>Happy Lowman had never in his life imagined himself being a father, let alone someone's man. Growing up without a father present, and with the life style he lived, and the things he did for the club as their assassin, it just wasn't in the cards for him. Then he met Ana Trager, a woman who flipped his world upside down. Some how Happy had only became interested in one woman, and he eventually fell in love with her. She had became the mother of his beautiful daughter, and wouldn't change a thing about it.<p>

Happy had went to Bakersfield with his daughter to visit his mother, since Ana had to work a double shift at the hospital. Happy had fallen asleep with Isabelle on his chest watching a movie on the couch, and forgot to take his phone off the charger.

*Buzz Buzz*

Happy woke up feeling Belle move slightly on his chest, and realized that they had fallen asleep on the couch. He had heard the buzzing noise again and gently moved his daughter onto his side so she'd be on the couch fully. He sat up and reached for his prepay phone, seeing he had several missed calls from the club members, and Jax was calling him now, so he quickly answered.

"Yeah?" Happy's voice was quiet so he wouldn't wake his daughter as he walked into his mother's kitchen for a glass of water, seeing his mother awake and furrowed his eyebrows at her as she knitted.

"Hap, you need to get back to Charming asap. Ana's in the hospital." Happy heard those words and instantly grabbed the counter of the sink, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. His mind began to race, and his heart pounded so loud he thought it was going to explode.

"I-is s-she okay?" Happy had to control his emotions, which he normally didn't have unless it came to the love of his life, and daughter. Which he was a different man compared to the Tacoma Killer.

"She's alive...but..just get here man." Jax didn't know how to say that she was attacked over the phone, so he thought it was best just to leave that out until he had gotten there.

"Okay." Happy stated and hung up the phone, and didn't realize that he was crying until his mother asked what was wrong.

"Son, what is wrong?" Maria, his mother asked. Happy shook his head, "I have to go. Ana's in the hospital." Happy stated and quickly exited the kitchen and rushed to get dressed and grabbed his and Belle's bags. "Please call me to let me know she is okay." Maria stated, not being able to travel due to her health. "I will Ma. I will." Happy stated as he quickly kissed her head and went to pick up his sleeping daughter who was a spitting image of her mother, but with tanned skin.

Happy carefully put Isabelle into her car seat in his truck, and strapped her in and covered her with her favorite blanket. Happy wasted little time in leaving the driveway and heading back to Charming.

* * *

><p>Tara was in the room with Ana examining her now that she was awake. Ana was usually vibrant, and so full of life with a smile on her face regardless who was around or the circumstance, but now, when Tara looked into her eyes, that light in her eyes had dimmed. She was eerily silent as Tara started the rape kit, the only time Ana spoke was when another doctor had tried to examine her, and Ana refused treatment unless it was from Tara, her best friend.<p>

Tara respected the fact that Ana wanted to remain quiet and understood considering the circumstances of what had happened, and she was in quite a lot of pain. Once Tara explained that there was some tearing, that would heal on it's own, she gave her pills for any diseases that she could of contracted and a plan B pill because she wasn't sure if the men wore protection.

"He's never going to look at me the same." Ana whispered as Tara examined her face, and cleaned up her cuts. Tara knew that Ana was referring to Happy, and she shook her head.

"Ana, he loves you. More than anything." Tara stated simply, knowing that the way Happy looked at Ana was with pure love, because she was shocked to see such an emotion from the silent killer.

"No. I let three men rape me. There's no way he'll be okay with that. He'll end up leaving." Ana sniffed, knowing that it would kill Happy to know that other men were inside of his old lady.

Tara looked at her with disbelief. "You didn't let them rape you Ana. YOU fought back. You have a fractured elbow that's bruised to hell because you fought those animals. Happy has been by your side for as long as I can remember, and I can promise you that he won't leave now. If anything, he'll be proud that you are a fighter, and survivored this." Tara stated in a stern motherly voice as Ana hung her head low and let the tears fall out.

"I can't lose him Tar..I can't..." Ana sobbed to her best friend as she gently put an arm around her to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Happy was surprised at how quickly he made it to Charming from Bakersfield without getting pulled over, or waking Isabelle in the process. The entire drive, Happy had never prayed to God but he did in the truck. Begging and pleading for Ana to be alright, because not only did Happy need her, but their beautiful daughter did as well.<p>

As he parked his truck in the St. Thomas parking lot, Happy quickly grabbed Belle's backpack that contained diapers, extra clothes and a few toys since they were still in the process of potty training her, and would have accidents here and there, he refused to carry a diaper bag, so they stuck to a dark colored back pack. He quickly put on his cut, and then adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, and quietly opened the back door to unhook Isabelle from the car seat, and covered her in her white knitted blanket that had her name embrordered in purple on it across the bottom.

Happy felt his little girl wrap her tiny arms around his neck as she buried her beautiful face in the curve of his neck, as if she was using the hood of his sweater as a pillow. Happy took long strides into the hospital and covered Isabelle's face to keep the lights from causing her to wake up.

He quickly made his way through the hospital and once he spotted one of the prospects getting coffee from a vending machine, he had demanded him to show the killer where his girl was.

Spotting all the leather cuts, he immediately caught the attention of Gemma when she spotted the white knit blanket and Happy quickly passed Isabelle over to her. "Where is she?" Happy's voice rasped out low.

"Doc's finishing up, and then she's going to come out and talk to you and Tig." Gemma explained and Happy looked to Clay and Tig as Clay nodded his head asking him to walk over.

"What happened?" Happy looked to Tig and Clay and then Wayne Unser who walked up with a cup of coffee. 'Shit'..Wayne thought to himself.

Happy was growing extremely impatient, because he had no idea why Ana was in even in the hospital, and he saw Gemma approach. "What the hell is going on!?" Happy barked in a low voice making sure to not wake Belle.

"Sweetheart.." Gemma started but Unser shook his head. "I got a call over the radio of a car at an abandon warehouse matching Ana's car description, so I went to check it out. I found Ana in the warehouse." Wayne explained gently and noticed that Happy's breathing pattern had changed.

"Guys." They all heard Tara's voice and snapped their heads around to look at Jax old lady. "Tig, Hap, if you can follow me, I can explain everything to you first before I take you to see her." Tara stated. Happy turned to Gemma and looked at his sleeping daughter. "I got her." Gemma assured him, and looked at Chibs. "You don't leave my daughters side." Happy stated and Chibs nodded his head, since Isabelle loved all the members but had a funny connection with Chibs, the scotsmen.

Happy and Tig followed Tara to a private area, and realized that it was her office as she shut the door.

Tara leaned against the desk as she faced two of the craziest men in Samcrow to tell them what had happened to their loved one, and her best friend. And she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Don't do all that doctor terminology bullshit. Just give it to us straight Doc." Tig stated as he started to pace, rubbing his hands together, while Happy had a death grip on Isabelle's backpack.

"There is no easy way to say this, when they brought her in she was beaten and naked covered in a blanket. She was unconcious from a blow to the head, when she woke up she remembered what had happened. She was raped..." Tara got out kind of too quickly, and saw Happy drop the backpack with an automatic death glare going into his eyes. And Tig's mouth dropped open.

"She will be jumpy for a while, and she is in a lot of pain. She has a fractured elbow from hitting one of the son of a bitches in the face." Tara stated and both men nodded their head. "She has a few cracked ribs, and severe bruising on her sides from the trauma. Her face is kind of bruised and has a busted lip and a couple of scratches." Tara explained and noticed both men were breathing heavily. "Tig, why don't you go ahead and go see her. I want to talk to Hap for a moment." Tara requested and Tig nodded his head. "She's in room 321, just left around the corner." Tara added and watched him walk out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Happy was at a lost of words, his emotions were all over the place, and he felt physically ill that he wasn't here to protect the woman he loved. Happy felt dizzy as he tried to control his thoughts of anger, guilt and sadness, so he sat down in a chair.

"Happy.." Tara started and Happy locked eyes with the concerned doctor, silently telling her to continue.

"She's more afraid that you'll leave her than what happened. She's not going to want to be sexual for a while, and she will be jumpy, but that's normal. But before I came out to speak to you, she was in tears afraid that you'd leave because of what happened to her." Tara stated and saw Happy's face go from anger to straight confusion.

"She's nuts." Happy's deep voice cracked slightly, as he cleared his throat. "I ain't leaving her. She'd have to leave me, and then I'd track her ass down and drag her back." Happy added and Tara softly smiled. "I know you would. But she will need all of us right now." Tara stated and Happy understood what she meant without finishing. "And she will be on bed rest for a couple of weeks until her ribs heal so it doesn't add stress to the baby." Tara stated and Happy's head shot up at the word. "Baby?" Happy questioned and Tara softly smiled. "She's almost ten weeks. She needs to avoid stress and no heavy lifting or anything of that nature. Most of the trauma was above her stomach, but I'd like to be on the safe side." Tara explained and Happy had to wipe his eyes. He could of lost the love of his life and unborn child.

"I got ya doc. Can you take this to Gemma? Bee's with her. I want to go see my old lady." Happy stated and Tara smiled and took the backpack from Happy.

* * *

><p>Ana found comfort in her father's arms, not fear or worry, but safety. Tig held his daughter as he gently smoothed down her long brown hair as she cried into his shoulder, as if she were a little child. No words were spoken besides Tig whispering 'I'm sorry' to his only child. He had allowed something awful to happen to his daughter instead of making sure that she was protected.<p>

They had sat like that for what seemed like hours until there was a gentle knock at the door, and Tig wiped his eyes to see Happy opening the door and walking in. His dark eyes never leaving Ana's. Tig kissed Ana's forehead, "I'm going to go get some coffee." Tig whispered and Ana nodded her head and wiped her cheeks gently.

Happy had waited until Tig was out of the room, and slowly walked up to Ana as she was in the hospital bed. Ana watched Happy carefully walk towards her, as if he'd break her by just looking at her. Ana had wanted Happy the night it had happened, silently begging him to come and save her, so she could feel safe in the arms of the man she loves. Ana stuck her hand out urging him to come forward and he did so. He grabbed her small bruised hand with his large tan one and she pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Seeing her flawless face bruised with little cuts, made him sick to his stomach, seeing her move slowly as he examined her made him want to rip someone's throat out with his bare teeth. Finally, Happy had broken down. He was no longer the Tacoma Killer, or a samcrow son in that moment. He was just a father and a boyfriend hating himself for not being there to protect her, something he had vowed to do nearly six years ago.

Tears falling down Happy's face as he buried his face in his hands, Ana leaned up gently and wrapped her good arm around his chest as she pulled him into her some. Happy had been so scared of what had happened to Ana on the drive over, he didn't know what to expect. But the fact that someone violated her, bruised her, and hurt her the way they did, he needed answers on who did it so he could put them through the hell she had went through.

Two days later, Wayne Unser had kept Deputy Chief Hale off of Ana's case for as long as he could. Hale wasn't dumb, and knew that Unser was in Samcrow's pocket, but didn't push questioning Ana Trager right away. He had went to school with her, Jax, Opie, and Tara, and when he had walked into the hospital, Ana's hospital room was heavily guarded with son members, and her room was filled with her boyfriend, Happy Lowman, Jax Teller, and Opie along with her father Tig.

Happy had stayed by Ana's side while he had Juice install a high tech alarm system in their home, so they were staying at Gemma's for the time being until Juice was done later that day. Belle wasn't sure what had happened to her mama, but knew that she didn't feel well and laid around with her, and if someone had tried to take her away from Ana she'd scream bloody murder.

* * *

><p>Sitting in Gemma's living room with a cup of coffee, Ana knew that Wayne Unser was on his way over with Deputy Chief Hale, and knew that she had to make a statement, and then talk to Clay about why she was attacked.<p>

Ana felt like she was run over by a truck, and couldn't sleep at all. since she was released from the hospital, and Happy wasn't much better. She looked around the room, and saw Gemma and Tara who she trusted with her life, and the member of the sons minus the prospects, because she didn't want to repeat everything twice, and she didn't want to relive what happened more than she had to.

"He's here." Happy's voiced rasped out as he entered the room and took a seat next to her on the couch with Belle on the otherside. Ana nodded her head, and looked at her daughter as Hale and Unser walked into the living room with Half-Sack in front of them. "Baby, why don't you go let Kip take you outside and play, I'm sure Gram needs her flowers watered." Ana smoothed Isabelle's hair out of her face. Gemma knew that Belle loved to water the flowers with her, and kept her occupied for a little while. "I haven't watered them yet today." Gemma tried to motivate the little girl. "You be otay mama?" Belle asked with a worried look on her face. Ana nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Maybe you can teach Kip how to hop scotch." Ana added and Belle reluctantly nodded her head and got off the couch.

"You keep your eyes on her." Happy's voice filled the room as Isabelle grabbed Kip's hand and he nodded his head.

Ana shifted uncomfortably as Wayne leaned againt the door frame and Hale took a seat in front of Ana, causing her to scoot back slightly, and Happy growled, but felt Ana's hand reach for his large one.

"Can you tell me what happened Ana?" Hale asked, seeing her bruised face, and her left arm in a sling, hating to see her like this.

Ana took a deep breath, as she felt Tara sit next to her with a encouraging hand on her knee, knowing that it was hard for her to talk about. Especially in a room with men who would rip it apart within seconds.

"I was driving home from work and I was at a stop sign when a young woman pulled up screaming for help, something about her baby was choking, so I got out and went to help her, and the next thing I know I wake up with one arm roped to a gate in a warehouse." Ana stated as she felt Happy tense and take a deep breath.

"What did the woman look like?" Hale asked as he made notes. "I don't know, late twenties maybe, she had disgusting brown hair, almost like a wig. I didn't get a good look at her face because my mind was on the fake baby." Ana scoffed at the thought that she actually fell for that.

"Did you notice anything about the car?" Hale questioned with a sad expression on his face.

"No, it was a tan covered van. I didn't pay too much attention considering I thought a baby needed help." Ana growled in annoyance.

"What happened in the warehouse?" Hale asked, and felt all the eyes of the sons on him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well Captain America, I was having a tea party." Ana snapped, and took a deep breath. "When I woke up I saw three men approaching me, and I tried to fight them off. I managed to hit one of them in the face, and then they fixed the rope. And took turns raping me. All three of them." Ana stated with shame as tears fell down her face.

"Did the men say anything? Have any tattoos? Show their faces? Talk?" Hale questioned and Ana shook her head.

"They wore masks, and black hoodies, so I couldn't see if they had ink or not." Ana stated and knew that was a lie, but was going to leave that detail to the sons. "They didn't say anything that I can remember. That's all I remember." Ana stated and Hale nodded his head.

"If you remember anything, anything at all, please call me, and let the law handle this." Hale stated in a stern tone. "Yeah, sure." Ana stated and Unser had escorted Hale out of the house and watched him leave before he headed back inside.

Ana cleared her throat and decided to keep this simple and short as she got the guys attention.

"It was three white men, they were wearing like white hockey masks or something. They were sporting hate ink, and made a few comments about mixing races. I can't remember word for word because I was blacking out. But I assumed that it was because of.." Ana started but Happy cut her off.

"Because of me and Isabelle." Happy stated and Ana nodded her head.

All of the members were quiet until Clay had decided to call church at the clubhouse. Happy was furious beyond words at the thought of someone hurting her because of him.

_*Happy's POV*_

From the moment I had gotten that call two days ago, saying that Ana was in the hospital I had never been so terrified in my life. When Donna was killed, and I saw the grief and pain that was in my brother's eyes, and how badly he was hurting, I could bare the thought of handling that pain. I don't know what I would do if it would of been Ana in that moment. I'm suppose to be a man with no emotion, hell I kill people for fun, but when I walk through the door to my home, that I share with my family, all that goes away.

Do you know that moment when something horrible happens and it feels like you're falling off of the highest building, but there's nothing to grab onto to stop yourself? That's how it felt when I heard Jax's words. I felt my throat tighten as my heart literally ached. I had never felt something like that before, not even when I watched my father leave our house for the last time. I was completely terrified. I wouldn't admit to anyone but Ana that I had cried for hours holding her. I had always told her that I would be there to protect her. To be there to keep her and our daughter safe, and I failed her. I could of lost her and our unborn child. Our daughter, our beautiful daughter could of lost her mother. That wasn't something I was prepared for, and probably never would be. The thought alone made me want to cling on to Ana and never let her out of my sight.

Over the course of two days, I've seen how it had impacted her life. She was usually witty and sarcastic, and full of life. She'd laugh at random things, and would have a brightness to her eyes that was undescribable, and now it was gone. Not fully gone, but I could tell that she had died a little inside. I had begged her to blame me, yell at me, even hit me for not being there for her. If I would of just waited one more day to take Isabelle to see Ma, it would of never happened. I would watch her sleep that usually lasted a couple of hours, before she was awake and in the living room or watching Isabelle sleep. We were both suffering for different reasons.

I knew that things would be different for a while, and I understood that. But I couldn't help but to feel some type of way that was undescriable. Now knowing that it was practically a hate crime because of me and our daughter being mixed, that killed me even more, as if it were my fault. I had promised her that I would never let anything happen to her again.

As I looked at her, I couldn't find myself to leave to go to church so I stopped Clay in the doorway.

"I need to stay with Ana today." I said looking Clay in the eyes, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Clay looked at me with remorse in his eyes, "I understand brother. We will call you if we have any leads." Clay stated and he gave me a hug which I didn't really return.

Gemma approached us as I sat back down next to Ana, "Do you want me to take B with me for the day?" Gemma asked and Ana shook her head no, and I agreed. I didn't want either of them out of my sight until the sick bastards were caught. Once Gemma had left, I buried my face into the side of Ana's neck.

I was thankful that she wasn't jumpy with me when I would comfort her or hold her, but I knew that she thought that I was angry with her for what had happened and I had told her a dozen times that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't we go to Bakersfield for a couple of days? Get out of Charming. Just you me and B?" I asked her, knowing that she hated to sit around in Charming with the men who attacked her still out there. Ana looked at me.

"Why haven't you left me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, I had to strain to hear her.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why haven't you left me? I'm a fucking mess. I've been used and beaten. I'm not fit to be an old lady. I'm not strong enough for this shit Hap.. I can't do it.." Ana had tears coming from her beautiful blue eyes.

I cupped her cheeks gently and let her look into my eyes. "You are not used and beaten Ana. I would die a thousand deaths before I'd ever fucking leave you. Why can't you grasp that? I am going to marry you one day, and if you don't say yes, I won't stop asking until you say yes." I started to declare as I wiped her cheeks from the fallen tears. "You know, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I literally had the stupidest crush on you, and I knew if I said anything I'd get joked on, but whenever you would show up at the garage you made my day just because I saw that gorgeous smile. You had that attitude and cute scowl on your face whenever some crow eater would be showing me attention, but my focus was on you. And believe it or not, my whole plan was to talk to you but you had me so fucking nervous it took me seeing you with one of those hang-arounds playing pool to actually get the balls to talk to you. And from the moment I kissed you, I knew right then I'd never let you go." I whispered and Ana grasped my hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just all over the place.." She stated with a sigh as she leaned into me as she snuggled her head into my chest. She had always said that she had felt safe in my arms, and in this moment I know how much it's true. I feel her body relax slightly even though I know she is in pain.

"Mama?!" I heard Isabelle's beautiful little voice as she came into the living room with Half-Sack following her.

"Yeah baby?" Ana smiled at our daughter. "I hop scotched!" Belle smiled widely, and in that moment I saw a glimpse of the old Ana, as she smiled brightly back to her mini me, and I knew that she'd get over this eventually. She was a fighter, and that was something I loved about her.

"Half..Kip.." I stated changing to use his real name in front of Belle, "You can go ahead and head out. I'm going to take the girls to Bakersfield for a little while." I explained and Kip nodded his head and gave a small smile. "B, say bye to Kip." Ana stated as she hugged Kips legs. "Tanks for pwaying with me." Belle smiled up to the man. "It's no problem kid." Kip rubbed her head and then left.

"Let me call Clay and let him know I'm taking some time off and getting you girls out of here." I kissed her forehead and grabbed my cell phone and headed to the guest bedroom to begin to pack. I knew that Ana was on bed rest, but earlier I had asked Tara if it was safe for her to travel to at least Bakersfield for a week or two, and she thought it'd do her some good.

Once I got off the phone with Clay who agreed that it'd be a good idea, and understood. I had packed Ana's things back into a suitcase, along with Isabelle's along with mine and carried them out to my truck. She didn't want to be in her car because it was a reminder of what happened, so she told Gemma to sell it for her.

"Mama, you ready?" I asked Ana as she was struggling to put on a caridgan sweater. I helped her put her good arm in the sleeve and draped the other side over her shoulder as her long hair fell down her back. "B, i need you to not run okay?" I stated to the little girl who was holding her stuffed animal and she nodded her head. I helped Ana up as she held on to my arm. I hated to see her in so much pain, but she refused any type of medicine because of the baby, she didn't want to take a chance of losing it. Isabelle held my other hand as we walked out the door, making sure to lock it.

I helped Isabelle into her carseat, and Ana requested to sit in the backseat with her, so I helped her get into the gently and I packed up our things, almost wishing we didn't have to come back.

"I need to stop by Teller Morrow to give Gemma the keys." I stated as I started the truck. "that's fine baby." Ana answered as she covered Isabelle with her blanket as a song came on the radio that had caught my attention.

_If I could _

_I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes _

_Give you courage in a world of compromise _

_Yes, I would _

_If I could _

_I would teach you all the things I never learned _

_And I'd help you cross the bridges that I burned _

_Yes, I would_

_If I could _

_I would try to shield your innocence from time _

_But the part of life I gave you isn't mine _

_I watched you grow _

_So I could let you go _

_If I could _

_I would help you make it through the hungry years _

_But I know that I can never cry your tears _

_But I would _

_If I could _

_If I live _

_In a time and place _

_Where you don't want to be _

_You don't have to walk along this road with me _

_My yesterday _

_Won't have to be your way _

_If I knew _

_I'd have tried to change the world I brought you to _

_Through there wasn't very much that I could do _

_But I still would _

_If I could_

As I listened to the lyrics of the song, I couldn't help but to look at Isabelle through the rear view mirror, thinking about how three years had flew by as if I hadn't even blinked. I remember when we first brought her home, we had spent nearly three weeks in our house, just the three of us. I saw the way Ana was looking at Isabelle, with pure innocence in her eyes. I vowed from that moment on that I'd do everything in my power to keep Isabelle away from the lifestyle that Ana and I have. Not that Ana doesn't want out, because I know that she does, I can see it in her eyes once in a while when things get bad, but I refuse to let our children lead the path I have lived. I want more for Isabelle and our unborn baby, hell, I want more for Ana, but I'm too selfish to let her go. I know it's wrong of me, and I had tried before she had gotten pregnant with Belle, but I couldn't do it. We weren't together for about a month and I lost my mind. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt as if I weren't hole.

When I looked into the rear view mirrow, I knew that was where I belonged. Where ever Ana and Isabelle were. That was my peace, my sactuary, my heaven on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What are your thoughts? Do you think that things will become better for Ana in Bakersfield? How do you think Ana will react going back to Charming? What do you think will happen when Happy and the guys get into some trouble? Do you think Ana will take Isabelle and run, finally having enough of the drama? Please let me know what you think. :) It encourages me to keep going with the story. Thanks! I'll probably wait to get a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter. I don't want to waste my time with the story if no one is interested. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows! I truly appreciate any feedback on this story. Enjoy :)**

**Two Sides Of Life**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Gemma rushed into Saint Thomas like a bat out of hell, and ran into Chief Wayne Unser who was waiting on her. "What the hell happened? Where is she!?" Gemma nearly shouted, and Wayne, being a long time friend of the Sons gently grabbed her arm. "She's being checked out now. Tara's in with her. We tried calling Happy but he isn't answering the phone." Wayne explained. "He's in Bakersfield with Bee, probably sleeping." Gemma explained as her and Wayne manuvered through the hospital and was told to wait in the waiting room by a nurse while Ana got checked out.<p>

Eventually the small waiting room became filled. Tig was being consoled by Gemma while Clay was trying to demand answers on what happened. Juice, Chibs, Opie, Bobby, Piney, and Jax sat around silently with the prospects Half-Sack, Rat Boy and Fat Phil.

"Unser, what happened?" Tig asked once he controlled his emotions and stood up to approach the Chief. Clay approached the two men once he saw the look on Unser's face that was somber.

"There was a call over the radio. Something about a car at an abandon warehouse, it matched the description of Ana's car, so I went to check it out." Wayne began and had to take a breath. "I found her in the warehouse, covered up by a blanket, beaten." Unser said with a shaky breath. "She was knocked out cold when I got there, and brought her straight here." Unser added and Tig had lost it. He punched the wall, his piercing blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

Wayne couldn't began to feel the pain that Tig must of been going through in that moment, but he knew that if he didn't settle down any, he'd have to escort him out of the hospital, which was something he didn't want to do. He had know Ana since she was a little girl running around with dark pig tails and watched her grow into a beautiful woman. Wayne knew that she was Happy Lowman's old lady, and knew that once he showed up, all hell would break loose.

"Has anyone uh..got ahold of Happy?" Wayne asked after everyone was silent.

"We're all blowing up his phone as we speak." Opie answered as he held his phone up to his ear.

Happy Lowman had never in his life imagined himself being a father, let alone someone's man. Growing up without a father present, and with the life style he lived, and the things he did for the club as their assassin, it just wasn't in the cards for him. Then he met Ana Trager, a woman who flipped his world upside down. Some how Happy had only became interested in one woman, and he eventually fell in love with her. She had became the mother of his beautiful daughter, and wouldn't change a thing about it.

Happy had went to Bakersfield with his daughter to visit his mother, since Ana had to work a double shift at the hospital. Happy had fallen asleep with Isabelle on his chest watching a movie on the couch, and forgot to take his phone off the charger.

*Buzz Buzz*

Happy woke up feeling Belle move slightly on his chest, and realized that they had fallen asleep on the couch. He had heard the buzzing noise again and gently moved his daughter onto his side so she'd be on the couch fully. He sat up and reached for his prepay phone, seeing he had several missed calls from the club members, and Jax was calling him now, so he quickly answered.

"Yeah?" Happy's voice was quiet so he wouldn't wake his daughter as he walked into his mother's kitchen for a glass of water, seeing his mother awake and furrowed his eyebrows at her as she knitted.

"Hap, you need to get back to Charming asap. Ana's in the hospital." Happy heard those words and instantly grabbed the counter of the sink, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. His mind began to race, and his heart pounded so loud he thought it was going to explode.

"I-is s-she okay?" Happy had to control his emotions, which he normally didn't have unless it came to the love of his life, and daughter. Which he was a different man compared to the Tacoma Killer.

"She's alive...but..just get here man." Jax didn't know how to say that she was attacked over the phone, so he thought it was best just to leave that out until he had gotten there.

"Okay." Happy stated and hung up the phone, and didn't realize that he was crying until his mother asked what was wrong.

"Son, what is wrong?" Maria, his mother asked. Happy shook his head, "I have to go. Ana's in the hospital." Happy stated and quickly exited the kitchen and rushed to get dressed and grabbed his and Belle's bags. "Please call me to let me know she is okay." Maria stated, not being able to travel due to her health. "I will Ma. I will." Happy stated as he quickly kissed her head and went to pick up his sleeping daughter who was a spitting image of her mother, but with tanned skin.

Happy carefully put Isabelle into her car seat in his truck, and strapped her in and covered her with her favorite blanket. Happy wasted little time in leaving the driveway and heading back to Charming.

Tara was in the room with Ana examining her now that she was awake. Ana was usually vibrant, and so full of life with a smile on her face regardless who was around or the circumstance, but now, when Tara looked into her eyes, that light in her eyes had dimmed. She was eerily silent as Tara started the rape kit, the only time Ana spoke was when another doctor had tried to examine her, and Ana refused treatment unless it was from Tara, her best friend.

Tara respected the fact that Ana wanted to remain quiet and understood considering the circumstances of what had happened, and she was in quite a lot of pain. Once Tara explained that there was some tearing, that would heal on it's own, she gave her pills for any diseases that she could of contracted and a plan B pill because she wasn't sure if the men wore protection.

"He's never going to look at me the same." Ana whispered as Tara examined her face, and cleaned up her cuts. Tara knew that Ana was referring to Happy, and she shook her head.

"Ana, he loves you. More than anything." Tara stated simply, knowing that the way Happy looked at Ana was with pure love, because she was shocked to see such an emotion from the silent killer.

"No. I let three men rape me. There's no way he'll be okay with that. He'll end up leaving." Ana sniffed, knowing that it would kill Happy to know that other men were inside of his old lady.

Tara looked at her with disbelief. "You didn't let them rape you Ana. YOU fought back. You have a fractured elbow that's bruised to hell because you fought those animals. Happy has been by your side for as long as I can remember, and I can promise you that he won't leave now. If anything, he'll be proud that you are a fighter, and survivored this." Tara stated in a stern motherly voice as Ana hung her head low and let the tears fall out.

"I can't lose him Tar..I can't..." Ana sobbed to her best friend as she gently put an arm around her to comfort her.

Happy was surprised at how quickly he made it to Charming from Bakersfield without getting pulled over, or waking Isabelle in the process. The entire drive, Happy had never prayed to God but he did in the truck. Begging and pleading for Ana to be alright, because not only did Happy need her, but their beautiful daughter did as well.

As he parked his truck in the St. Thomas parking lot, Happy quickly grabbed Belle's backpack that contained diapers, extra clothes and a few toys since they were still in the process of potty training her, and would have accidents here and there, he refused to carry a diaper bag, so they stuck to a dark colored back pack. He quickly put on his cut, and then adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, and quietly opened the back door to unhook Isabelle from the car seat, and covered her in her white knitted blanket that had her name embrordered in purple on it across the bottom.

Happy felt his little girl wrap her tiny arms around his neck as she buried her beautiful face in the curve of his neck, as if she was using the hood of his sweater as a pillow. Happy took long strides into the hospital and covered Isabelle's face to keep the lights from causing her to wake up.

He quickly made his way through the hospital and once he spotted one of the prospects getting coffee from a vending machine, he had demanded him to show the killer where his girl was.

Spotting all the leather cuts, he immediately caught the attention of Gemma when she spotted the white knit blanket and Happy quickly passed Isabelle over to her. "Where is she?" Happy's voice rasped out low.

"Doc's finishing up, and then she's going to come out and talk to you and Tig." Gemma explained and Happy looked to Clay and Tig as Clay nodded his head asking him to walk over.

"What happened?" Happy looked to Tig and Clay and then Wayne Unser who walked up with a cup of coffee. 'Shit'..Wayne thought to himself.

Happy was growing extremely impatient, because he had no idea why Ana was in even in the hospital, and he saw Gemma approach. "What the hell is going on!?" Happy barked in a low voice making sure to not wake Belle.

"Sweetheart.." Gemma started but Unser shook his head. "I got a call over the radio of a car at an abandon warehouse matching Ana's car description, so I went to check it out. I found Ana in the warehouse." Wayne explained gently and noticed that Happy's breathing pattern had changed.

"Guys." They all heard Tara's voice and snapped their heads around to look at Jax old lady. "Tig, Hap, if you can follow me, I can explain everything to you first before I take you to see her." Tara stated. Happy turned to Gemma and looked at his sleeping daughter. "I got her." Gemma assured him, and looked at Chibs. "You don't leave my daughters side." Happy stated and Chibs nodded his head, since Isabelle loved all the members but had a funny connection with Chibs, the scotsmen.

Happy and Tig followed Tara to a private area, and realized that it was her office as she shut the door.

Tara leaned against the desk as she faced two of the craziest men in Samcrow to tell them what had happened to their loved one, and her best friend. And she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Don't do all that doctor terminology bullshit. Just give it to us straight Doc." Tig stated as he started to pace, rubbing his hands together, while Happy had a death grip on Isabelle's backpack.

"There is no easy way to say this, when they brought her in she was beaten and naked covered in a blanket. She was unconcious from a blow to the head, when she woke up she remembered what had happened. She was raped..." Tara got out kind of too quickly, and saw Happy drop the backpack with an automatic death glare going into his eyes. And Tig's mouth dropped open.

"She will be jumpy for a while, and she is in a lot of pain. She has a fractured elbow from hitting one of the son of a bitches in the face." Tara stated and both men nodded their head. "She has a few cracked ribs, and severe bruising on her sides from the trauma. Her face is kind of bruised and has a busted lip and a couple of scratches." Tara explained and noticed both men were breathing heavily. "Tig, why don't you go ahead and go see her. I want to talk to Hap for a moment." Tara requested and Tig nodded his head. "She's in room 321, just left around the corner." Tara added and watched him walk out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Happy was at a lost of words, his emotions were all over the place, and he felt physically ill that he wasn't here to protect the woman he loved. Happy felt dizzy as he tried to control his thoughts of anger, guilt and sadness, so he sat down in a chair.

"Happy.." Tara started and Happy locked eyes with the concerned doctor, silently telling her to continue.

"She's more afraid that you'll leave her than what happened. She's not going to want to be sexual for a while, and she will be jumpy, but that's normal. But before I came out to speak to you, she was in tears afraid that you'd leave because of what happened to her." Tara stated and saw Happy's face go from anger to straight confusion.

"She's nuts." Happy's deep voice cracked slightly, as he cleared his throat. "I ain't leaving her. She'd have to leave me, and then I'd track her ass down and drag her back." Happy added and Tara softly smiled. "I know you would. But she will need all of us right now." Tara stated and Happy understood what she meant without finishing. "And she will be on bed rest for a couple of weeks until her ribs heal so it doesn't add stress to the baby." Tara stated and Happy's head shot up at the word. "Baby?" Happy questioned and Tara softly smiled. "She's almost ten weeks. She needs to avoid stress and no heavy lifting or anything of that nature. Most of the trauma was above her stomach, but I'd like to be on the safe side." Tara explained and Happy had to wipe his eyes. He could of lost the love of his life and unborn child.

"I got ya doc. Can you take this to Gemma? Bee's with her. I want to go see my old lady." Happy stated and Tara smiled and took the backpack from Happy.

Ana found comfort in her father's arms, not fear or worry, but safety. Tig held his daughter as he gently smoothed down her long brown hair as she cried into his shoulder, as if she were a little child. No words were spoken besides Tig whispering 'I'm sorry' to his only child. He had allowed something awful to happen to his daughter instead of making sure that she was protected.

They had sat like that for what seemed like hours until there was a gentle knock at the door, and Tig wiped his eyes to see Happy opening the door and walking in. His dark eyes never leaving Ana's. Tig kissed Ana's forehead, "I'm going to go get some coffee." Tig whispered and Ana nodded her head and wiped her cheeks gently.

Happy had waited until Tig was out of the room, and slowly walked up to Ana as she was in the hospital bed. Ana watched Happy carefully walk towards her, as if he'd break her by just looking at her. Ana had wanted Happy the night it had happened, silently begging him to come and save her, so she could feel safe in the arms of the man she loves. Ana stuck her hand out urging him to come forward and he did so. He grabbed her small bruised hand with his large tan one and she pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Seeing her flawless face bruised with little cuts, made him sick to his stomach, seeing her move slowly as he examined her made him want to rip someone's throat out with his bare teeth. Finally, Happy had broken down. He was no longer the Tacoma Killer, or a samcrow son in that moment. He was just a father and a boyfriend hating himself for not being there to protect her, something he had vowed to do nearly six years ago.

Tears falling down Happy's face as he buried his face in his hands, Ana leaned up gently and wrapped her good arm around his chest as she pulled him into her some. Happy had been so scared of what had happened to Ana on the drive over, he didn't know what to expect. But the fact that someone violated her, bruised her, and hurt her the way they did, he needed answers on who did it so he could put them through the hell she had went through.

Two days later, Wayne Unser had kept Deputy Chief Hale off of Ana's case for as long as he could. Hale wasn't dumb, and knew that Unser was in Samcrow's pocket, but didn't push questioning Ana Trager right away. He had went to school with her, Jax, Opie, and Tara, and when he had walked into the hospital, Ana's hospital room was heavily guarded with son members, and her room was filled with her boyfriend, Happy Lowman, Jax Teller, and Opie along with her father Tig.

Happy had stayed by Ana's side while he had Juice install a high tech alarm system in their home, so they were staying at Gemma's for the time being until Juice was done later that day. Belle wasn't sure what had happened to her mama, but knew that she didn't feel well and laid around with her, and if someone had tried to take her away from Ana she'd scream bloody murder.

Sitting in Gemma's living room with a cup of coffee, Ana knew that Wayne Unser was on his way over with Deputy Chief Hale, and knew that she had to make a statement, and then talk to Clay about why she was attacked.

Ana felt like she was run over by a truck, and couldn't sleep at all. since she was released from the hospital, and Happy wasn't much better. She looked around the room, and saw Gemma and Tara who she trusted with her life, and the member of the sons minus the prospects, because she didn't want to repeat everything twice, and she didn't want to relive what happened more than she had to.

"He's here." Happy's voiced rasped out as he entered the room and took a seat next to her on the couch with Belle on the otherside. Ana nodded her head, and looked at her daughter as Hale and Unser walked into the living room with Half-Sack in front of them. "Baby, why don't you go let Kip take you outside and play, I'm sure Gram needs her flowers watered." Ana smoothed Isabelle's hair out of her face. Gemma knew that Belle loved to water the flowers with her, and kept her occupied for a little while. "I haven't watered them yet today." Gemma tried to motivate the little girl. "You be otay mama?" Belle asked with a worried look on her face. Ana nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Maybe you can teach Kip how to hop scotch." Ana added and Belle reluctantly nodded her head and got off the couch.

"You keep your eyes on her." Happy's voice filled the room as Isabelle grabbed Kip's hand and he nodded his head.

Ana shifted uncomfortably as Wayne leaned againt the door frame and Hale took a seat in front of Ana, causing her to scoot back slightly, and Happy growled, but felt Ana's hand reach for his large one.

"Can you tell me what happened Ana?" Hale asked, seeing her bruised face, and her left arm in a sling, hating to see her like this.

Ana took a deep breath, as she felt Tara sit next to her with a encouraging hand on her knee, knowing that it was hard for her to talk about. Especially in a room with men who would rip it apart within seconds.

"I was driving home from work and I was at a stop sign when a young woman pulled up screaming for help, something about her baby was choking, so I got out and went to help her, and the next thing I know I wake up with one arm roped to a gate in a warehouse." Ana stated as she felt Happy tense and take a deep breath.

"What did the woman look like?" Hale asked as he made notes. "I don't know, late twenties maybe, she had disgusting brown hair, almost like a wig. I didn't get a good look at her face because my mind was on the fake baby." Ana scoffed at the thought that she actually fell for that.

"Did you notice anything about the car?" Hale questioned with a sad expression on his face.

"No, it was a tan covered van. I didn't pay too much attention considering I thought a baby needed help." Ana growled in annoyance.

"What happened in the warehouse?" Hale asked, and felt all the eyes of the sons on him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well Captain America, I was having a tea party." Ana snapped, and took a deep breath. "When I woke up I saw three men approaching me, and I tried to fight them off. I managed to hit one of them in the face, and then they fixed the rope. And took turns raping me. All three of them." Ana stated with shame as tears fell down her face.

"Did the men say anything? Have any tattoos? Show their faces? Talk?" Hale questioned and Ana shook her head.

"They wore masks, and black hoodies, so I couldn't see if they had ink or not." Ana stated and knew that was a lie, but was going to leave that detail to the sons. "They didn't say anything that I can remember. That's all I remember." Ana stated and Hale nodded his head.

"If you remember anything, anything at all, please call me, and let the law handle this." Hale stated in a stern tone. "Yeah, sure." Ana stated and Unser had escorted Hale out of the house and watched him leave before he headed back inside.

Ana cleared her throat and decided to keep this simple and short as she got the guys attention.

"It was three white men, they were wearing like white hockey masks or something. They were sporting hate ink, and made a few comments about mixing races. I can't remember word for word because I was blacking out. But I assumed that it was because of.." Ana started but Happy cut her off.

"Because of me and Isabelle." Happy stated and Ana nodded her head.

All of the members were quiet until Clay had decided to call church at the clubhouse. Happy was furious beyond words at the thought of someone hurting her because of him.

*Happy's POV*

From the moment I had gotten that call two days ago, saying that Ana was in the hospital I had never been so terrified in my life. When Donna was killed, and I saw the grief and pain that was in my brother's eyes, and how badly he was hurting, I could bare the thought of handling that pain. I don't know what I would do if it would of been Ana in that moment. I'm suppose to be a man with no emotion, hell I kill people for fun, but when I walk through the door to my home, that I share with my family, all that goes away.

Do you know that moment when something horrible happens and it feels like you're falling off of the highest building, but there's nothing to grab onto to stop yourself? That's how it felt when I heard Jax's words. I felt my throat tighten as my heart literally ached. I had never felt something like that before, not even when I watched my father leave our house for the last time. I was completely terrified. I wouldn't admit to anyone but Ana that I had cried for hours holding her. I had always told her that I would be there to protect her. To be there to keep her and our daughter safe, and I failed her. I could of lost her and our unborn child. Our daughter, our beautiful daughter could of lost her mother. That wasn't something I was prepared for, and probably never would be. The thought alone made me want to cling on to Ana and never let her out of my sight.

Over the course of two days, I've seen how it had impacted her life. She was usually witty and sarcastic, and full of life. She'd laugh at random things, and would have a brightness to her eyes that was undescribable, and now it was gone. Not fully gone, but I could tell that she had died a little inside. I had begged her to blame me, yell at me, even hit me for not being there for her. If I would of just waited one more day to take Isabelle to see Ma, it would of never happened. I would watch her sleep that usually lasted a couple of hours, before she was awake and in the living room or watching Isabelle sleep. We were both suffering for different reasons.

I knew that things would be different for a while, and I understood that. But I couldn't help but to feel some type of way that was undescriable. Now knowing that it was practically a hate crime because of me and our daughter being mixed, that killed me even more, as if it were my fault. I had promised her that I would never let anything happen to her again.

As I looked at her, I couldn't find myself to leave to go to church so I stopped Clay in the doorway.

"I need to stay with Ana today." I said looking Clay in the eyes, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Clay looked at me with remorse in his eyes, "I understand brother. We will call you if we have any leads." Clay stated and he gave me a hug which I didn't really return.

Gemma approached us as I sat back down next to Ana, "Do you want me to take B with me for the day?" Gemma asked and Ana shook her head no, and I agreed. I didn't want either of them out of my sight until the sick bastards were caught. Once Gemma had left, I buried my face into the side of Ana's neck.

I was thankful that she wasn't jumpy with me when I would comfort her or hold her, but I knew that she thought that I was angry with her for what had happened and I had told her a dozen times that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't we go to Bakersfield for a couple of days? Get out of Charming. Just you me and B?" I asked her, knowing that she hated to sit around in Charming with the men who attacked her still out there. Ana looked at me.

"Why haven't you left me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, I had to strain to hear her.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why haven't you left me? I'm a fucking mess. I've been used and beaten. I'm not fit to be an old lady. I'm not strong enough for this shit Hap.. I can't do it.." Ana had tears coming from her beautiful blue eyes.

I cupped her cheeks gently and let her look into my eyes. "You are not used and beaten Ana. I would die a thousand deaths before I'd ever fucking leave you. Why can't you grasp that? I am going to marry you one day, and if you don't say yes, I won't stop asking until you say yes." I started to declare as I wiped her cheeks from the fallen tears. "You know, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I literally had the stupidest crush on you, and I knew if I said anything I'd get joked on, but whenever you would show up at the garage you made my day just because I saw that gorgeous smile. You had that attitude and cute scowl on your face whenever some crow eater would be showing me attention, but my focus was on you. And believe it or not, my whole plan was to talk to you but you had me so fucking nervous it took me seeing you with one of those hang-arounds playing pool to actually get the balls to talk to you. And from the moment I kissed you, I knew right then I'd never let you go." I whispered and Ana grasped my hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just all over the place.." She stated with a sigh as she leaned into me as she snuggled her head into my chest. She had always said that she had felt safe in my arms, and in this moment I know how much it's true. I feel her body relax slightly even though I know she is in pain.

"Mama?!" I heard Isabelle's beautiful little voice as she came into the living room with Half-Sack following her.

"Yeah baby?" Ana smiled at our daughter. "I hop scotched!" Belle smiled widely, and in that moment I saw a glimpse of the old Ana, as she smiled brightly back to her mini me, and I knew that she'd get over this eventually. She was a fighter, and that was something I loved about her.

"Half..Kip.." I stated changing to use his real name in front of Belle, "You can go ahead and head out. I'm going to take the girls to Bakersfield for a little while." I explained and Kip nodded his head and gave a small smile. "B, say bye to Kip." Ana stated as she hugged Kips legs. "Tanks for pwaying with me." Belle smiled up to the man. "It's no problem kid." Kip rubbed her head and then left.

"Let me call Clay and let him know I'm taking some time off and getting you girls out of here." I kissed her forehead and grabbed my cell phone and headed to the guest bedroom to begin to pack. I knew that Ana was on bed rest, but earlier I had asked Tara if it was safe for her to travel to at least Bakersfield for a week or two, and she thought it'd do her some good.

Once I got off the phone with Clay who agreed that it'd be a good idea, and understood. I had packed Ana's things back into a suitcase, along with Isabelle's along with mine and carried them out to my truck. She didn't want to be in her car because it was a reminder of what happened, so she told Gemma to sell it for her.

"Mama, you ready?" I asked Ana as she was struggling to put on a caridgan sweater. I helped her put her good arm in the sleeve and draped the other side over her shoulder as her long hair fell down her back. "B, i need you to not run okay?" I stated to the little girl who was holding her stuffed animal and she nodded her head. I helped Ana up as she held on to my arm. I hated to see her in so much pain, but she refused any type of medicine because of the baby, she didn't want to take a chance of losing it. Isabelle held my other hand as we walked out the door, making sure to lock it.

I helped Isabelle into her carseat, and Ana requested to sit in the backseat with her, so I helped her get into the gently and I packed up our things, almost wishing we didn't have to come back.

"I need to stop by the garage to give Gemma the keys." I stated as I started the truck. "that's fine baby." Ana answered as she covered Isabelle with her blanket as a song came on the radio that had caught my attention.

_If I could _

_I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes _

_Give you courage in a world of compromise _

_Yes, I would _

_If I could _

_I would teach you all the things I never learned _

_And I'd help you cross the bridges that I burned _

_Yes, I would_

_If I could _

_I would try to shield your innocence from time _

_But the part of life I gave you isn't mine _

_I watched you grow _

_So I could let you go _

_If I could _

_I would help you make it through the hungry years _

_But I know that I can never cry your tears _

_But I would _

_If I could _

_If I live _

_In a time and place _

_Where you don't want to be _

_You don't have to walk along this road with me _

_My yesterday _

_Won't have to be your way _

_If I knew _

_I'd have tried to change the world I brought you to _

_Through there wasn't very much that I could do _

_But I still would _

_If I could_

As I listened to the lyrics of the song, I couldn't help but to look at Isabelle through the rear view mirror, thinking about how three years had flew by as if I hadn't even blinked. I remember when we first brought her home, we had spent nearly three weeks in our house, just the three of us. I saw the way Ana was looking at Isabelle, with pure innocence in her eyes. I vowed from that moment on that I'd do everything in my power to keep Isabelle away from the lifestyle that Ana and I have. Not that Ana doesn't want out, because I know that she does, I can see it in her eyes once in a while when things get bad, but I refuse to let our children lead the path I have lived. I want more for Isabelle and our unborn baby, hell, I want more for Ana, but I'm too selfish to let her go. I know it's wrong of me, and I had tried before she had gotten pregnant with Belle, but I couldn't do it. We weren't together for about a month and I lost my mind. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt as if I weren't hole.

When I looked into the rear view mirrow, I knew that was where I belonged. Where ever Ana and Isabelle were. That was my peace, my sactuary, my heaven on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed! I truly appreciate it. It encourages me to continue to write :)**

**Two Sides Of Life **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Spending time in Bakersfield for nearly two weeks is just what Ana needed. Just a breather away from Charming, and away from the club. She felt a weight had lifted off of her, even though she was still struggling with what had happened. But after talking to Maria, Happy's mother, she was learning to deal with it.<p>

Ana was enjoying the time with Isabelle and Happy, since he had stuck by her side during their trip. She had watched Isabelle help Maria around the house some, even though she couldn't do much because she was three, it was still cute to watch her be so respectful of her mamaw.

Ana and Happy were on their way back to Charming with Isabelle, because Chibs was in the hospital after a van exploded in the garage. Happy had insisted that she could stay in Bakersfield if she wasn't ready, but she was. She couldn't hide forever. Her bruises and cuts were barely noticeable, and she was off bedrest, thanks to Tara making a trip to Bakersfield to check her out. Even though she was a doctor herself, Happy insisted on Tara checking her over since Ana had always down played her pain. She still couldn't lift much because of her arm, but it was still in a sling.

Happy had informed her that Bobby was released from jail, and had a welcome home party for him, and couldn't wait to see him. Even though Ana grew up around the club, she was particularly close to Chibs, Bobby and Piney. Growing up with Opie, and Jax, Piney was like a second father to her, and Chibs along with Bobby were like the uncles she had never had. Which probably explained Isabelle's draw to the men, who adored them completely.

Pulling driving past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, Happy glanced at Ana who was in the passenger seat. He noticed that her eyes weren't as dark, and she was surprisingly rested. He had made sure to pay close attention to her face, noticing that she didn't grunt in pain as much, and knew that she was on the road to recovery. He wasn't sure what it was but being outside of Charming had helped her.

"Kozik is coming down since I'll be busy with club crap, just to keep an eye on you and monkey." Happy stated not wanting anything else to happen to Ana or their daughter. Ana softly smiled, "Alright. B misses him anyway, so it'll do her some good to see him." Ana stated, knowing that Happy only trusted a few people with his family, and Kozik was one of them. She knew that with Chibs being in the hospital, and Opie being all over the place with his emotions from Donna's death, they need Happy.

"Hey, can you stop by that store right there? I forgot I had ordered a few records." Ana asked and Happy nodded and pulled his truck over and parked by the curb, and noticed that there was a new cigar shop opening up right next door. "Want me to go in?" Happy asked and Ana shook her head as she grabbed her purse. "No, It'll only take a second." Ana stated as she got out of the truck, and by passed the two men standing outside the cigar shop talking.

Happy watched her walk into the music store, but noticed that the two men were staring at her as she walked in. He took a deep breath and ignored the men and listened to his daughter attempt to sing a song on the radio. He watched as Ana walked out of the store with a bag of records and accidentally walking into one of the men as she struggled with the straps of the bag. He furrowed his eyebrows when Ana's face paled and quickly side stepped the man and got into the truck.

"Everything okay?" Happy asked as she locked the door and Ana nodded. "I need to go to the garage." Ana stated but he could tell she was nervous but shook it off as just nerves of being back in Charming.

As soon as Happy had parked his truck, he had never seen Ana move so quickly before. "Where are you-" Happy started but Ana had shut the door to the truck and headed off the club house as if her feet were on fire, and Happy shook his head as he got out of the truck and grabbed Isabelle.

Ana was in search of Clay and her father after her run in with the man by the music store. Storming into the clubhouse she glanced at the guys who were sitting around the bar and tables. "Clay, pop?" Ana stated out of breath and Tig shot up. "What's wrong?" Tig asked quickly, not expecting his daughter as everyone looked on concerned. "Ana, what's going on?" Happy asked walking into the club house but she didn't answer him, knowing he'd go back to the store and get himself arrested. He sat Isabelle down who ran straight into Bobby's arms.

"I need to talk to Clay and my father. Alone." Ana stated not taking her eyes off of her father, and he nodded his head. "Chapel." Clay spoke from the bar and finished his beer and walked towards the doors. Tig lead Ana into the chapel and closed the doors.

"What's going on?" Clay asked as he watched Ana pace back and forth and then threw a chair. "The fuck?!" Tig questioned worried about seeing his daughter so angry. "I know who it was." Ana stated after she had gathered herself and placed a hand on the redwood table.

"What?" Tig questioned, knowing what she was talking about but didn't know how she knew.

"I know one of the men who raped me. I saw him." Ana began to explain. "I had Hap stop at the music store, and I saw two men standing outside at that new cigar store and when I came out. I bumped into him. I looked up and saw the fucking tattoo on his throat. He said 'sorry ma'am'. The exact same fucking thing he said before he raped me!" Ana shouted now angry putting a face with the voice that haunted her dreams.

Clay pounded his fist into the table and Tig stormed out of the Chapel, knowing exactly who his baby girl was talking about. AJ Weston. The man from The League, who apart of the Arayan club who had just had Otto Delaney lose an eye in prison. Clay immediately hollered for Tig but he didn't stop. "Opie, Jax, get him back here. NOW!" Clay boomed and Happy looked between the door Tig stormed out of and the door frame where Ana stood as Jax and Opie rushed past him to stop Tig.

"Chapel now. Half-Sack, take Isabelle into Gemma's office for a few minutes." Clay ordered and Isabelle frowned and looked towards her mama, who nodded her head silently telling her to go with him.

Clay had asked Ana to stand in the Chapel as everyone piled in and waited for Tig to return with Opie and Jax, and he thankfully didn't get a chance to leave the lot. Happy was looking to Ana concerned as she sat at Clay's chair. Once everyone was in, Half-Sack shut the doors.

"Tell them what you told me." Clay stated gently, but through clenched teeth.

Ana took a shaky breath and looked around the room to the men in leather who was looking at her with concern and worry in their eyes since they were one large crazy family.

"I know..I know who raped me." Ana stated and looked down to her hand in her lap as she played with a piece of fabric on her ripped jeans. Happy immediately shot up from his seat, but Opie put a hand on his shoulder, almost helping him brace for what she was about to say.

"I went...I went to the music store, and there were two men standing outside of that cigar store next door. When I came out... I ran into one of them and he said 'sorry ma'am'... I looked up and immediately saw the tattoo on his throat. It was one of the men who attacked me." Ana stated and watched as the men around the room cursed and banged on the table. Happy looked at her with remorse in his eyes and she mouthed 'I'm sorry', and he knew why she didn't say anything while he was there.

Clay had asked Ana to step out so they could continue church and fill Happy in on what happened to Otto because of the men, and they had all agreed to take action immediately with this group hurting three members of their family, which no one disagreed. Once church was over, Clay had called Unser to get the address of the two men who needed to be stopped.

Happy was absolutely fuming as they went to search for AJ Weston's where abouts, knowing that he wasn't going to be at the cigar store. They had checked his home on the outskirts of town and he had found Westons laptop and took it to Juice to see if he could crack it, and then on the way back in Charming Clay had stopped at the cigar store as it was closed, and let Happy destroy the place.

Jax had gotten word from Deputy Chief Hale that Zoebelle and Weston were going to be at a rally in a Christian center. Jax had informed Hale to do things the right way for once, after letting him know that Weston was the one that attacked Ana.

Juice had cracked the computer and had told Clay of the meeting Weston and Zoebelle was going to have that night at a Christian center and began to get ready to head out.

Happy had stopped in the office to see Ana. "I want you and B to stay with Gemma until I get back." Happy's voice was rough, and she knew he was on edge, but she nodded. Happy kissed her plump lips gently as his hand rested on her stomach for a second. "I love you Hap." Ana whispered knowing that he was going to avenge for her attack. "I love you." Happy rasped out and bent down and kissed Isabelle's forhead. "I love you munchkin, be good for mama." He stated and cupped his daughter's little cheek. "I wuv jew daddy." Isabelle looked up to him with her eyes shining.

Later that evening, Happy had noticed that Jax and Clay were butting heads, but wasn't too sure why as they sat around on the dirt road, planning on how they were going to go about the attack.

The moment Jax and Clay had spoken to each other, Jax knew that something was up. Clay and Tig were going to stop at nothing to go into the center, and Happy felt the same way, but he also had an old lady and daughter waiting for him back home. Jax had told them how he had been working with Hale, and knew that the cops were on their way, but it didn't stop the guys from grabbing their guns. When Happy heard the words, "If we do this, we all go to jail" from Jax, he had hoped and prayed they could get in and grab Zoebelle and Weston as quickly as possible, because if he went to jail, he wasn't sure if Ana could forgive him.

Grabbing the AK's and shotguns, the guys got ready for the attack.

When they entered the Christian Center, Happy realized that they had been set up by Zoebelle and Weston. The place was filled with woman, children when they were expecting criminals and members of The League.

"We gotta get the hell out of here. Now. Now!" He heard Bobby's voice as the women and children were fleeing after Weston had shot at them. As they all ran outside, Happy knew right then they were caught as he saw cop cars pulling up.

"Shit" Happy growled, and looked to see if he could get away, but the cops had their guns pointed at them as they all were pushed to the ground.

Ana and Isabelle had decided to stay with Tara and Abel at Jax's house since Tara knew about the Irish which Ana didn't. Gemma had decided to go rogue after she had told Gemma everything that happened with the attack.

Ana had sat with Tara on the couch when Opie had walked in, and Ana noticed his facial expression and knew instantly something was wrong.

"What?" Tara asked and Ana just shut her eyes.

"The guys were arrested." Opie stated as he plopped down in the chair to gather his thoughts on what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning while Gemma and Tara were sitting down with Rosen, Samcro's lawyer. Ana wanted some space from what was going on, and found herself taking her and Isabelle to a church.

Ana was never one for praying, or even going to church, but she thought in this moment with everything happening with the club, she could use some higher powers help. Holding Isabelle's hand as she walked into the church, she had told her that she couldn't be loud and she nodded her little head. Isabelle asked for her daddy late last night, and couldn't tell her that daddy was in jail. She knew that Belle wouldn't understand, so she just explained that he had to go away for a little bit. She knew that there was no way the girls could get the guys out with a 7 figure bail. Even if they were to put up all of their homes, it still wouldn't be enough, and she knew her man. He wouldn't leave the others behind. Knowing that they didn't have protection in jail, it didn't sit well with her.

She noticed an all girls choir singing, and spotted Tristan Oswald. A young girl that she had met in the hospital who was raped at Fun-Town, and left in the woods, and her father Elliot Oswald had reached out to Samcro, asking for their help. She sat down next to Elliot and he smiled at her softly, and then Isabelle.

Elliot remembered the young doctor from when she was Tristan's doctor at the most difficult time in their lives, and noticed that she wasn't the encouraging woman that he remembered. Once his daughter was done singing, Tristan had smiled at Ana and spotted Isabelle. "Is this your daughter?" Tristan asked and Ana smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, this is Isabelle. Sweetie, can you say hi to Tristan?" Ana asked and Isabelle popped her head up and gave a small wave. "Hi Twistan." Belle smiled.

"Tristan, why don't you take Isabelle here to see the paintings outside?" Elliot asked and Ana nodded her head. "That's fine, but make sure she holds your hand alright?" Ana stated and watched as Isabelle went with Tristan.

"I never really got to thank you for everything that you had done for Tristan. You helped her a lot by just talking to her." Elliot explained. "She seems to be doing better after what happened." Ana noted and Elliot noticed the same look in her eyes that Tristan had when she was attacked, but didn't say anything. "How is everything Dr. Trager?" Elliot spoke, and Ana laughed slightly with no emotion.

"Well, things could be a lot better. The guys got arrested and there's a 7 figure bail, and there's now way for them to get out and they don't have protection." Ana explained and Elliot listened, knowing that she was one of the member's daughters who carried out the attack of the man who had hurt his little girl. "So, I figured, I could use some high power to help me get through what's going on in my head." Ana explained vaguely, and Elliot took notice of her arm in the sling, and a few fading brusies that were barely noticeable on her face.

Elliot knew a lot about the Sons Of Anarchy, and knew that they had some serious back lash if something had went south. With Elliot being one of the richest men in Charming, and his family being around when the club got started, the two had never had issues besides Clay holding over his head about the fact he couldn't go through with castrating the man who attacked his daughter. It just wasn't his way of life, and he lived with that everyday.

"I hope everything works out for you Dr. Trager, and what ever thoughts are in your mind, that's just it, they're thoughts. They don't define who you are and things that have happened don't define you. Look at Tristan for example, she struggled for a little bit, but she's getting better, and becoming stronger than she was before." Elliot stated, and Ana nodded her head, knowing that he knew. "Thank you Elliot." Ana smiled softly and Elliot excused himself.

Ana sat on the bench stair up at the beautiful glass window as tears fell down her face, and didn't even realize that Tristan had walked up with Isabelle until she spoke.

"Are you hurting?" Tristan's voice spoke softly and Ana just nodded her head as she wiped her tears, and Tristan took a seat next to her. "You know, if it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be where I am now. You helped me understand everything that happened. You're father helped me in more ways than I could ever imagine." Tristan explained and Ana was speechless as the young girl talked as if she were a grown adult.

"You know, I understand know why you were so closed off from everyone at first.." Ana started, knowing Tristan she opened up to her a little. "I just recently went through the same thing, and I understand the pain you felt, and probably are still feeling. With my boyfriend and father in jail right now, I just kind of feel like I'm floating, ya know? Not really safe but almost like I'm not here either." Ana explained and Tristan gently placed her hand on Ana's.

"It will get better Dr. Trager, it will take time, but you will realize that one day, you can't be held back by someone else trying to break you. For the longest time I didn't want to talk about it until I finally had talked to you, and then my dad found a therapist and you gave me the courage to not hold myself back." Tristan spoke with sincerity, and Ana softly smiled at the kind girl.

"Tristan, we gotta go." Elliot popped his head back in and Tristan lightly gave Ana a hug. "Thank you Tristan." Ana whispered and Tristan gave a curt nod and walked off. "Mama?" Ana heard her daughters voice. "Yeah baby?" Ana questioned as the little girl carefully climbed into her lap. "I want daddy." Isbaelle frowned and Ana wrapped her arm around her. "I know baby, I do too." Ana hugged her daughter.

In the jail yard, Happy knew that they didn't have protection because of the Aryans, but his mind was on Ana and Isabelle as Clay worked on getting Gemma to reach out to Laroy for protection inside, because they wouldn't make it through the night without it.

Jax had managed to by some time using Juice as bait, with the blacks. When Juice had come back from the meet in informatory, Juice was shanked in the back and Happy knew that time was crucial. He knew that he had to survive for his girls, and their unborn baby. He just was hoping that she wasn't stressing herself out with everything that was going on.

With their court date being tied up, tension was running high between Clay and Jax, and everyone could see it. Now it was just a waiting game.

Later that evening Kozik had finally arrived at the clubhouse and scooped Isabelle away to play a game of cards with her, and Ana took the oppurtunity and went up on the roof to think about her life.

Sitting on the legendary roof where Jax had went to get away, she remembered the times she, Jax and Opie ran wild in Charming.

Over ten years ago, Ana had never thought that she would be so involved with the club. Her idea was to leave town and never look back, but something kept her here. She laughed at what her life was like back then. Being so close to Opie and Jax, everyone had thought Ana would end up with Jax, considering the history of the two. Even though no one said it, everyone could see that Jax had a deep love for Ana, and they had lost their virginities to each other, since Gemma had walked in on them.

Ana had dated the jock of the school back then, who was a real asshole. Always tried pushing Ana into giving it up to him. Practically refused for Ana to hang out with Jax because of his crush on her, which made Jax the forbidden fruit for quite sometime. Opie was like her big brother, the one she never had. She'd run to him when she was having problems with someone at school, or just to talk in general. When he had met Donna, she knew from the moment Opie looked at her, it was meant to last. Jax on the other hand kept his feelings at bay for Ana because he knew that she didn't want this life style for herself. He had put her happiness before his, and the two decided to remain friends.

When Jax had met Tara, Ana wasn't selfish about her past with Jax, but was happy for him because he had found happiness, and was surprised that she and Tara had become such good friends.

"What you doing up here banana?" Opie asked needing to clear his head from everything that had been going on and to figure out his feelings for Lyla. He'd been so wrapped up in everything he never had a chance to sit down and talk to Ana, but that's just the way life worked sometimes.

Ana shrugged her shoulders looking towards the gentle giant and watching him sit down beside her and leaned into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder, just like old times.

"Where's your head at Banana?" Opie asked using his special nickname for her, like he did when they were kids.

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore Ope. I don't know if I want my children around this. I know that Hap and the guys are going to go to prison but what about Isabelle? She will be devastated if she loses Hap." Ana began to vent, and Opie raised an eyebrow.

"You mean child?" Opie corrected her and Ana laughed slightly. "No Ope, I mean children. I'm about 12 weeks pregnant." Ana stated and Opie hugged her. "Congrats Ana." Opie smiled and enjoyed the moment with her. "Thanks." Ana smiled softly.

"You know, whatever happens with the guys, we are all here for you." Opie continued the conversation, knowing that Ana usually like to avoid what was on her mind.

"I know Opie. The thing is, Hap is going to miss the birth of our second child. He's going to miss out on things with B. She doesn't deserve that, and the second baby doesn't deserve that. I just don't know if I can do it anymore. I love him to death, but I just don't think it's enough. Isabelle has done nothing but cry for him and it breaks my heart." Ana sighed.

When Happy was released, he had a one track mind, find Ana and Isabelle. When he entered the clubhouse he instantly saw his daughter playing cards with Kozik as she looked up when the door opened and grinned and quickly ran to Happy and wrapped her little arms around his neck as he bent down to pick her up. "I missed jew." Belle whispered as she hugged her dad tight. "I missed you too baby girl. Where's mama?" Happy asked his daughter looking around the clubhouse.

"Oh she went up on the roof." Kozik replied as he hugged his long time friend. "Can you watch her for a minute so I can go get my girl." Happy asked and Kozik nodded. "Yeah, we got to finish our game. I'm tired of losing to the squirt." Kozik explained and Happy chuckled. Happy kissed his daughter's head, "I'll be back in a minute." Happy stated and headed for the stairs that led to the roof.

"You know, I always thought that if you ended up with a son, it'd be Jax. As close as you two were back then, everyone thought it." He heard Opie's voice with a small laugh. "Jesus, that was so many years ago. He wanted my happiness over his, and then he found happiness with Tara, and I'm happy for them." Happy furrowed his eyebrows as he stood quietly and listened.

"Ope, can I ask you something?" He heard Ana's voice, and it sounded distant. "You know you can Ana." Opie replied and Happy was trying to figure out if Jax and Ana had a past he didn't know about.

"What do you think would happen if I ran?" Those words hit Happy hard, harder than he'd ever expect. "Ran from Hap, or the club?" Opie questioned and Ana let out a sigh.

"I love Happy so much it hurts sometimes when I don't know if he's dead or alive. I just wish...things were different. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I never did come back." Ana explained and Happy silently walked up and stood on the roof.

"Ana, you can't change who you are. I get that shit gets too tough sometimes, and the only thing you can think of doing is run, but this is your family. If I would of known that the club would be responsible for a part of Donna's death, I wouldn't of been so hard on her not giving the club a chance, and when she did give them a chance, it destroyed my family." Opie began to explained as Happy watched him put his head on Ana's. "But if I know anything, I know that Hap, Tig, me and even Jax would move the world just to make sure that you and your babies are safe. We fucked up Ana, we fucked up big time with Zoebelle and Weston, because we didn't even know about them being in town. But I know what would happen if you'd run, Happy would not stop until he found you." Opie stated.

"Damn right I would." Happy decided to make his prescense known and Ana nearly jumped out of her skin, not expecting him. "Thanks for the chat Ope." Ana smiled up to the man as he stood up. "Anytime." Opie smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And Ope, for what it's worth, I think Lyla is a good woman." Ana noted and Opie nodded his head knowing that Ana didn't like many people the guys had gotten involved with. "I'll give you guys a few minutes." Opie stated and walked around Happy and climbed down the stairs.

Ana knew that Happy's mind was reeling but chose to remain silent for a few minutes staring at the horizon as Happy took Opies spot next to her. She could feel his tense body.

"What's the history between you and Jax." Happy stated in a gruff voice knowing that Ana would realize he had been listening to their conversation, and Ana scoffed.

"You were spying on us? Really?" Ana turned to look at him.

"I wasn't spying on shit. I came to find my old lady and heard Opie talking about how everyone thought you and Jax would end up together. What the hell does that mean?" Happy questioned taking a deep breath.

"That was like a lifetime ago Hap. It's irrelavant now." Ana stated and Happy stood up.

"You fuck him?" Happy's anger was rising and Ana rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with this. "Answer me. Did you fuck him!?" Happy growled and Ana looked up at him.

"This was before I even knew you. We were just horny teenagers. And quite frankly I'm not going to discuss my previous sex life before you." Ana stated and Happy started to pace. "You planning on running?" Happy asked and Ana dropped her head and didn't answer.

The silence was deafening on the roof top as Happy stared at Ana who was silent, not saying a word. He finally had enough of the silence and stormed off. Ana was stunned, she was trying to gather her thoughts to explain her fears and Happy had stormed off the roof top. Ana gotten up to chase after him.

Happy stormed into the clubhouse, and went behind the bar and grabbed the first liquor bottle he saw. He ignored the looks he was getting from the other members as they were reunited with their famlies and stormed into his old dorm room and slammed the door shut.

He couldn't bare the thought of Ana running with his children. He knew that he was being selfish but he knew that he'd do better to protect Ana now, and their children. Quickly drinking the hard liquor, feeling it burn down his throat, Happy sat on the bed, and thought his world was crumbling around him. He hadn't been in his dorm unless they were on lock down, in the past six years.

He had been with countless women, but there was only one he wanted. Ana.

He had thought at least a dozen times to push Ana away, to give her an out but he couldn't. That wasn't him. He cared too much for her to let her go. Never seeing her again meant that they wouldn't of had Isabelle and another child on the way. That meant that he'd have to hear about her being with someone else, and the thought alone of her being with another man sent him in Tacoma Killer mode.

Hearing a small knock on the door, he knew that it was probably Ana, but he couldn't move from the bed. He took another long swing of the liquor and set the bottle down by his feet. He heard the door open, and then the lock on the door clicked. But he kept staring at his boots.

"Hap.." He heard her voice and finally looked up as she approached him and stood in front of him between his legs, and he buried his face into her stomach with his large hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry.." Happy's voice choked as he felt her hand on his head. "For what baby? Talk to me." Ana's sweet voice hit his ears and he looked up with unshed tears in his dark eyes.

"I wasn't there to protect you! I told you I'd always protect you!" Happy's voice was loud and Ana sighed. "Baby, what happened isn't your fault." Ana stated, and she didn't blame Happy for what had happened, and Happy gently pushed her out of the way and stood up.

"How can you say that!? Ana, you were attacked because you are with ME! I don't even know how you can look at me. No wonder you want to run!" Happy nearly shouted and Ana took a moment and approached him after she had taken off her sling and threw it in the chair. She put her hands on his toned stomach and chest, and for some reason he had lost it. He had so much emotion built up that he fell to his knees and cried. He had been blaming himself for what had happened to Ana, and he took full responsibilty for it.

"Baby, look at me." Ana whispered as she bent down and cupped Happy's cheeks as he tried to bury his face into her chest. "Please.." Ana was in nearly tears at seeing her man so fragile, something she only witnessed a few times. "This is your way out. If you want out, this is the time." Happy's voice was raspy and weak.

"Damnit, don't do that. I don't want out. I want you Happy. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." Ana stated and lifted his head to make him look her in the eyes. "You want to know the reason I can look at you? It's because I love you more than anything in this life. You are my rock Hap, and you make me feel safe. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be anything. You have given me the most beautiful little girl in the world, and another baby on the way. If I wanted out Hap, I would of left a long time ago. But when I stop and think about my life, and if you weren't in it, I don't think I'd survive. It's like some horrible disney movie and you're my prince." Ana stated as she wiped his tears off his cheeks. "I don't want a life without you Hap, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ana added and Happy rested his forehead on hers. Happy took in her words, and saw the sincerity in her eyes, and gently kissed her lips. "I love you Ana, and I can't lose you or our babies. It'd destroy me." Happy admitted and Ana smiled. "You're stuck with us." Ana smiled and kissed Happy's lips, as he cupped her cheeks.

The kissed turn passionate, as if they were letting their actions speak for how they felt towards each other. Happy knew that it's been a while for the two to be intimate, but he knew if he didn't pull away, he'd end up not being able to stop. Happy was breathing heavily as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "If we don't stop.." Happy began to explain, and Ana shook her head. "No, I want you to make love to me." Ana stated with her blue eyes locking to his dark ones. "You sure?" Happy questioned, knowing that she had been having random nightmares since her attack. "Please..please make me forget." Ana whispered and Happy nodded his head and stood up with her. "Keep your eyes open." Happy whispered lightly as his hands cupped her cheeks, and his thumb grazed her bottom lip. As Happy kissed her lips again, and then her neck, he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you baby.." Happy whispered as he gently took her shirt off, and then his cut and his shirt. Happy kissed down Ana's upper body gently and softly as his hands found her jeans and unbuttoned them. He looked up and noticed her eyes were closed, "Open your eyes Ana. Look at me." Happy stated as she opened her eyes and locked them with his. He placed a few kisses on her stomach that has a slight bump, and gently pulled her jeans down along with her panties. He stood back up, and effortlessly un clasped her bra, and then worked on his jeans.

Happy could feel her shaking slightly, but looked up at her silently asking if she wanted him to continue and she gave him a small nod. Happy stood with their bodies pressed together and his arms traveling gently around her body, letting her feel his hands on her, and he noticed the goosebumps on her soft skin. Happy's lips met Ana's as he gently lifted her up from under her butt, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down as he hovered over her. "I love you Ana.." Happy whispered as he placed kisses on her neck as his hand slid between their bodies, and found her center. Happy felt her tense at his touch, but as slow as he was moving his hand as he rubbed her sensitive nub, Ana had kept her eyes on him like he asked, and eventually loosened up. Happy bent down and kissed her large breast and took her nipple into his mouth gently as his other hand kneaded the other one gently.

Happy was growing harder by the minute, but knew that he couldn't rush this. When he looked up into Ana's eyes, he didn't see the fear there anymore. He saw the lust she always had when the two were intimate. happy noticed as that her hips were slightly rocking to his movements, and he slowly put a finger inside of her, and she didn't tense, as he gently pumped into her. Her soft moans began to fill the small dorm room as he inserted another finger, as his lips found hers.

"Hap.." Ana moaned out slightly, and Happy locked eyes with her, "Please..make love to me.." Happy bent down and kissed her lips as he manuvered himself between her legs and guided his hard on to her center. "I want you to see who is making love to you. Eyes on me." Happy moaned as he thrusted into her slowly, almost painfully slow. Happy felt her arch back as he began to rock in and out of her slowly. Ana's moans filling the air with Happy's. Happy knew that it wouldn't last long, but kept his thrusts deep and slow as Ana's eyes were on his as he kissed her. Happy's hand traveled down to her thigh, and lifted it slightly as it rested on his side, with a firm grip he knew that it drove Ana over the edge. "Baby.." Ana moaned out as her hands reached Happy's back, and gently dug her nails into him. "Cum for me Ana.." Happy rasped out as she threw her head back slightly, and Happy leaned down and kissed her throat, as he thrusted deeper into her. "Oh god!" Ana's moan was probably loud enough to hear in the clubhouse, but in that moment Happy didn't care, he felt her walls tightening around him, causing him to fall over the edge as he moaned her name, spilling himself inside of her as his lips found hers.

Happy fell next to her as his arm was draped over her, holding her close to him. "We'll figure this shit out together." Happy asked out loud, and Ana turned to look at him. "Of course we will." Ana stated and looked into his eyes and saw the slight fear that he had been holding in.

**A/N: Please ignore any spelling errors, I have been overly busy and rushed to upload this chapter without proof reading. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
